


Daddy

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice bath suggested, Missing Moments, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Panty Removal Recommended...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has a secret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [Faithfully Focused (Pigletia)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Faithfully+Focused+%28Pigletia%29).



> For reasons, to make this fic work, I have DE-AGED Olivia. I have closed the age gap between her and James by ten years so that there is only a twenty year age difference between them. So, please keep that in mind when reading the fic.

“Mum?”

At the softly spoken call, Olivia Mansfield looked up from the photo album in her lap to see her daughter standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She smiled, and beckoned her in.

The young woman quickly made her way across the room, and sat beside her on the bed. “Are you all right, mum?”

Olivia nodded. “Yes, Jaimee, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Jaimee prodded.

“Yes. I just did not realize how much your father and I had accumulated over the years,” Olivia said, gesturing to the various piles and boxes littering her bedroom floor.

Jaimee giggled. “Well, you guys were married for almost forty years.”

“Yes we were.” Her voice was a touch wistful.

“Are you sure you’re up for doing this now, mum? There’s no rush, you know. Daddy’s only been gone for three months.”

“I know,” Olivia said. “But it’s time. Your brothers both have their own flats. You’re going back to school, and next year you’ll be off to University. This place is too big for just me to rattle around in all by myself.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“What are you looking at?” Jaimee inquired after a few moments, leaning against her mother and resting her head on her shoulder.

“A photo album your father put together of your childhood,” Olivia answered, flipping through several of the pages to show her daughter.

“It’s just pictures of you and me,” her daughter pointed out.

“Yes,” Olivia responded quietly. She’d found it while going through her husband’s things, and had been quite surprised when she’d begun to looking through it. She hadn’t known he’d put such a thing together.

“Mum? May I ask you a question?”

Her daughter’s softly uttered words drew her attention away from the photo album. “Of course you may.”

“Was Daddy my real father?”

She sighed. She’d always known this day would come.

Olivia stared at the pictures on the open page in the album on her lap of the blue-eyed, blonde-haired child in her arms - a child who looked nothing at all like her two older brothers who were both green-eyed brunettes - then looked up at the blue-eyed, blonde-haired young woman beside her.

Jaimee looked so much like her father, it made Olivia’s heart ache.

“Reginald was your real father,” Olivia answered in a quiet voice. “In every way that mattered, he was your real father. He was just not your biological father.”

“Did he know?”

“Yes.”

“Does… does my biological father know about me?” Jaimee asked.

Olivia shook her head. “No,” she replied, then reached out to grasp her daughter’s hand. “Your father loved you, Jaimee,” Olivia told her. “He willingly took on the responsibility of raising you, and he could not have loved you more than if you were his own flesh and blood.”

Jaimee smiled, and nodded. “I know, mum. And I loved Daddy very much too, but I’ve always known on some level that he was not my real, sorry, biological father.” She quickly corrected herself at the look her mother gave her. “Why doesn’t my other father know?”

Olivia pursed her lips, fighting the urge to sigh again. “It’s complicated.”

“Mother,” Jaimee began.

“Jaimee,” Olivia interrupted her. “I promise I will tell you everything. You have a right to know the truth about the man who fathered you. But I…” she shook her head. “You know what I do for a living.”

“You’re the head of MI6,” Jaimee said, then her eyes widened. “He’s one of your agents, isn’t he?”

Olivia nodded. “Yes he is. He is also twenty years younger than I am.”

Jaimee’s eyes widened. “Wow. Really?”

She gave a sad, humourless chuckle. “Now you know why I said it was complicated.”

“Yeah,” Jaimee mumbled, then regarded her mother with a shrewd look, one Olivia had only seen directed at her from one other person.

‘She’s so much like him,’ the absent thought occurred to her. Olivia squeezed her daughter’s hand. “Sweetheart, I promise you, I will tell you everything,” she repeated her earlier promise.

“Are you going to tell him?”

Olivia shook her head. “Not yet. To do so could not only jeopardize your life, but his as well. No, it’s better he doesn’t know yet.”

“But you will tell him?”

“Yes.” Olivia nodded. “I will tell him when the time is right.”

“Can I at least know his name?” Jaimee asked. “Please, mummy.”

At the plea her daughter’s blue eyes, the same incredible blue eyes as her father’s, Olivia sighed.

“James. His name is James.”

~*~

**Note: I have always loved the idea of Olivia having James' baby... however, given her age in the movies... no. It would just not happen. Not realistically at any rate. So, this is my answer to allow this to happen...**


	2. Chapter One

_“What do you mean you’ve been given an assignment? You’ve already got a bloody assignment! You’re the Section Chief for Hong Kong, for Christ’s sake!”_

_“I am aware of that, but nevertheless, I have my orders.”_

_“Dammit, Olivia! Why you? You’re no longer a Double-0, and you haven’t been for almost a decade now.”_

_“Because this was my case, and simply because I’ve been ordered to go,” Olivia told her husband, then gave him a hard look. “Do you honestly think I want to go?”_

_He sighed, and shook his head. “No.”_

_Olivia allowed a small smile to play on her lips as she closed the distance between them, and laid her hands on Reginald’s chest. “It should not take any longer than two weeks. I’ll be back before you’ve had a chance to miss me.”_

_“I already miss you,” Reg told her, slipping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer._

_Olivia chuckled, and pushed up on her toes to give him a loving kiss._

_“Is M sending someone with you for back up?” Reg asked, as he slowly began to walk back towards the bed._

_“Yes,” Olivia answered distractedly, unbuttoning his shirt. “Someone named Bond.”_

_“When do you have to leave?”_

 

“I’m off now, mum! I’ll be home by midnight.”

The photo album fell off Olivia’s lap as she jumped, startled out of her memories by her daughter’s shout from downstairs.

“All right, sweetheart,” she called back. “Have fun!”

“Will do!”

Seconds later, Olivia heard the front door close, then bent down to pick the album up from the floor. As she did, she noticed an envelope sticking out of the back. Straightening up, she pulled the envelope free, and her eyes grew wide at the name scrawled across the front of it in her husband’s strong hand.

James Bond

Curiosity got the better of her.

She opened the envelope, which Reg had not sealed, and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Unfolding it, she realized it was a letter, dated late 2006, not long after she’d promoted James to Double-0 status.

She began to read.

 

*James,

As I write this, Olivia has just promoted you to Double-0 status.

We have never met, James, and yet it is to you that I owe my thanks for one of the brightest spots in my life… our daughter, Jaimee.

Over the last thirteen years, the thought that you have no knowledge of Jaimee, and are unaware that Olivia has given birth to your child, has weighed heavily on my heart.

It is for this reason I have put together this photo album. I wanted you to have the opportunity to see our daughter grow, even if just in pictures. I don’t know if you will ever see it, or this letter, as I am aware just how precarious the life of a Double-0 is, but I do pray you will, one day, get the chance. Just as I hope you will get the chance to meet, and know your daughter.

I have been blessed, and privileged to raise this young girl, and to call her my daughter. For that, I thank you, James.

All my best,   
Reginald Mansfield

PS. I also know that my wife cares a great deal about you. If circumstances ever allow… do not let them slip you by, James.*

 

Olivia read the letter a second time, shaking her head in amazement.

She was surprised, and yet she knew she shouldn’t be, that Reg had put this album together for James.

“Oh, Reg,” Olivia murmured, sniffling as she refolded the letter, then slipped it back into the envelope. She placed the envelope in the album, then laid the album on her night table, glancing at the framed family portrait she kept beside her bed. She reached out and traced her finger lightly over her husband’s image. “You were a good man, my darling.”

He’d raised another man’s daughter as his own, knowing full well that he also shared his wife’s heart with that other man.

 

_Olivia stared at the paper in her hands._

_Test results from her last physical._

_Pregnant_

_She blinked back the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes._

_PREGNANT_

_She bit her bottom lip._

_‘But we used…’ Her thought trailed off as she remembered the last time they had made love, they’d neglected to use a condom; too lost in each other to care at that point. ‘Christ, how could I have been so stupid?’ she thought, and shook her head._

_“Olivia, darling, what’s wrong?”_

_Olivia looked up to find her husband standing in the doorway to their bedroom with a worried look on his face. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest. She had to tell him._

_“I’m pregnant,” she told him softly._

_“I see,” Reginald replied. He stepped into the room, closed the door behind him, then sat down on the bed beside her. “Well, we both know it’s not mine.”_

_Olivia drew in a shaky breath and nodded. Upon her return to their home in Hong Kong, after completing her mission, Olivia had confessed her infidelity to Reginald._

_Neither one spoke a word for several minutes._

_“What do you want to do?” Reginald asked. “Do you want to get rid of it?”_

_“No!” Olivia placed her hand protectively over her still flat stomach. “I couldn’t do that.”_

_“It would not be the first time,” Reg pointed out quietly._

_“I know.” Her voice was barely above a whisper._

_Even though she had done her best to prevent any unwanted pregnancies while she was a Double-0, she hadn’t been entirely successful. Her body had not tolerated the pill, with all its extra hormones, and she’d not always been able to make the men she’d had to have sex with use condoms._

_She’d aborted three children in the ten years she’d been a Double-0, before retiring to concentrate on raising the two boys she’d had with Reginald._

_But this was different._

_She wanted this baby._

_Her fingers flexed against her belly, and she realized that she selfishly wanted to keep a small part of James with her._

_Olivia met her husband’s eyes. “I can’t terminate this pregnancy. I’m sorry.”_

_Reginald sighed. “I know that in your line of work, seduction is part of the job, and sometimes you have to engage in sex in order to obtain information. I also know that since we’ve been married, you’ve only had to sleep with a mark twice.” He paused, and turned his head to look at her. “Was sleeping with Bond part of your cover?”_

_“No,” she answered him honestly. She would not lie to him. She hadn’t in the twenty years they’d been married, and she would not start now. “And it’s the only time since retiring from being a Double-0 that I’ve been unfaithful to you.”_

_“I know that, Olivia,” Reginald replied. “But I need to ask, this wasn’t a belated payback for my dalliance with Gerald’s nanny when you were pregnant with Thomas was it?”_

_“Of course not!” Olivia replied vehemently. “I forgave you for that long ago. You know I did.”_

_“I do.” Reginald nodded, then slowly turned to face her fully. He regarded her carefully for several moments, before he spoke in a quiet voice, “You fell in love with him.”_

_Olivia nodded sadly. “Yes,” she whispered. “How could I… when I love you so much, Reg? I… this should not have happened… I don’t know how it happened…”_

_“He must be a good man.”_

_“He’s young, arrogant and cocky,” Olivia stated firmly, remembering her first impression of the young agent when they’d met. “However…”_

_The mission had taken longer than anticipated, and over the month she’d spent with him, Olivia had discovered that Bond’s cavalier attitude was more for show than anything else. He had more than proved to her that, not only was he a brilliant agent, but that underneath all the bravado, he was indeed an honourable man, with a generous, loving heart._

_“…yes, he is a good man,” she conceded._

_And she’d fallen in love with him despite being old enough to be his mother, and being married to a man she was deeply in love with._

_“So that’s it then, we’re going to have a baby.”_

_“Reg?”_

_“We both know I have no right to say anything,” Reginald pointed out. “I will admit, a small part of me is angry…”_

_“Which you have every right to be,” Olivia interrupted._

_“However, more than anything, I love you, Olivia. And if you want to have this baby, then have it we will.”_

_“You’ll raise her as if she was yours?”_

_“Her?”_

_Olivia shrugged. “A feeling I have.”_

_Reginald smiled. “Yes. I will raise her as mine, because she is a part of you.”_

_“Oh, Reg…”_

 

“Are you all right?”

Olivia blinked, and looked up to see James standing in front of her with a look of concern on his face. “Yes. Just lost in memories.”

“Understandable,” James replied, glancing around the cluttered room.

She smiled, not surprised to see him.

Except for the three weeks she’d sent him away for an assignment, James had shown up every night since Reginald’s funeral, and simply held her in his arms as she wept for the loss of her husband, his presence comforting her in ways her children could not; and he was always careful to avoid her children, and the questions that would undoubtedly follow (for which she was grateful).

“Good memories, I hope,” he said, holding his hand out to her.

Olivia nodded, as she placed her hand in his, and allowed him to tug her to her feet. She did not protest when he drew her into his arms, and embraced her, holding her for several long moments. It felt good to be in his arms.

“I brought some dinner,” he told her when she stepped out of his embrace, “if you’re hungry.”

“I am,” Olivia said, smiling when he clasped her hand, and began to lead her out of the bedroom. She paused and glanced back at the photo album, wondering if perhaps it was time to tell him about his daughter after all.

“Olivia?”

She looked back at him. No. It wasn’t yet time. 

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yes.” She smiled, and squeezed his hand. “Feed me, 007.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He grinned, then led her out of her bedroom.


	3. Chapter Two

_“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she moaned against his lips, as his hand closed around her breast._

_“Yes we should,” he countered, and slowly began to walk her back towards the bedrooms._

_Olivia shook her head. “No… James… we can’t…”_

_“Yes, Em, we can,” James countered, slipping his hand inside her blouse and beneath her bra, his fingers twisting her nipple before cupping her breast. “I want you so much.”_

_“I’m old enough to be your mother for Christ’s sake,” Olivia said, whimpering when he pinched her nipple. The pain mixed with the pleasure coursing through her, and settled deep in her sex. She reached down to grab his arse, and pulled him hard against her._

_“What does that have to do with anything? You’re the sexiest woman I have ever met,” he replied, as he began to unbutton her blouse._

_“I’m also married, James.”_

_James’ fingers paused, and he met her eyes. “Doesn’t matter to me in the slightest,” he told her honestly. “I want you, Emma. I’ve wanted you from the first moment we met, and you know you want me too.”_

_“God help me, yes I do!” Olivia admitted, several heartbeats later._

_James grinned, and he made quick work of the remaining buttons on her blouse, then removed it. Her bra followed immediately, and his hands closed around her bare breasts. “Fuck, your tits are magnificent!”_

_“Oh god…” Olivia wound her arms around his head, her fingers clenching in his hair. “Fuck me, James!”_

_“Yes, ma’am! With pleasure!” James responded, then grasped her waist, and lifted her off her feet._

_She wrapped her legs around him, then squealed when he gave her arse a playful slap before he carried her out of the living room._

 

“Olivia?”

She jumped when a warm hand touched her arm. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said.

“It’s all right.”

“You were a million miles away,” he said, then cocked his head to the side. “Good thoughts?”

“Yes.” Olivia smiled, and nodded.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“France, seventeen years ago,” she told him quietly, and watched a knowing smile turn up the corners of his mouth. 

“Very good thoughts,” James agreed, sliding his hand down her arm to lace his fingers with hers. He arched an inquisitive eyebrow. “Any moment in particular?”

Olivia felt herself flush slightly, and he chuckled. “Oh shut up.”

James laughed outright at that, then squeezed her hand. “What made you think of that?”

“I’ve been thinking about the past a lot lately.”

James nodded. “But why that time in particular?”

Olivia glanced over at the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace in her new flat, her eyes immediately going to the one of Jaimee. “Several different reasons,” she answered, then turned back to look at him. “But mainly because a certain agent of mine keeps showing up at my flat.”

“This certain agent simply cares.”

Olivia shifted closer, and lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. “I know he does.” She tilted her head back to look up at him. “I am very grateful you’re here, James.”

James wrapped his arm around her, and then ducked his head to give her a gentle kiss. When she did not protest, he kissed her again… and again, leaning into her until they were sprawled out on the sofa, his body half covering hers, her legs drawn up across his lap.

Olivia moaned softly, as each kiss became deeper than the last, and curled her hand around the back of his head. “Take me to bed, James,” she whispered against his lips.

James raised his head enough to meet her gaze. “Are you sure? It’s only been six months since you lost Reg.”

She smiled; touched by his thoughtfulness. “Yes, James.”

He lowered his head once again and kissed her, then slowly sat them up. He slipped his arms beneath her, then stood, and carried her to her bedroom. When he reached the bed, he set her down on her feet, and cupped her face.

“Last chance,” he said in a soft voice. “If you’re not ready, I can wait. I’ve waited seventeen years to make love to you again, I can wait a little while longer.”

Olivia slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and laced her fingers behind his neck, the move stretching her body against his. “I am sure. I want you, James,” she told him, then drew his head down to hers. Her lips brushed against his. “Very much.”

The bright smile he gave her set her heart racing, and she kissed him passionately.

As they kissed, James slowly undressed her until she was left in just a rather modest bra and panty set. Olivia watched his face as he stepped back to sweep his eyes over her.

“If I’d known…”

“Shh!” He shushed her. “Whatever underwear you’re wearing makes no difference,” James told her. “You are still the sexiest woman I have ever known.”

Olivia shook her head.

“Yes, you are,” James said quietly. “You were all those years ago, and you still are. For me.”

Olivia searched his eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity in the blue depths. “Oh, James…” she whispered, her eyes misting with tears.

James smiled as he stepped closer, and reached around to unhook her bra. He slowly drew the garment down her arms and tossed it onto the pile of her clothes at their feet, then cupped her now bare breasts. “They’re bigger,” he noted, his voice and eyes filled with appreciation as he squeezed them.

“I have had another child since our time together in France,” Olivia pointed out, then moaned when he gently twisted and pulled her nipples into hard points; arching into his touch.

“Is that why?” James asked absently, his hands continuing to fondle the full mounds.

Olivia chuckled. He’d been just as fascinated by her breasts two decades ago as he seemed to be now. “That’s part of it,” she replied.

“Wonderful!” He grinned, then bent to take one her nipples into his mouth, causing her to gasp when he gently bit, then laved it with his tongue, before suckling hard on the berried tip.

Several moments after he’d bestowed the same sweet torture on her other nipple, Olivia grasped his face in her hands, and tugged his mouth to hers, kissing him hungrily.

Suddenly anxious to feel his skin under her fingers, wondering if it was as hot as she remembered, Olivia’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She tugged the shirt tails free from his trousers, and as it fell open, she slipped her hands inside.

“Yes…” she moaned softly; his skin was as hot as it had been then. She trailed her hands over the hard muscles of his chest, and down over his firm stomach. She ran her hand lightly over his cock, straining inside his trousers, then slid her hands back up his chest to his shoulders, and pushed his shirt off.

James shrugged his shirt off completely, and Olivia raked her eyes over him. His body had lost the lean look he’d had in his youth, and had become harder, more muscular in the last twenty years, but in her eyes, James looked even better now than he did when he was twenty-five.

She reached out to trace her finger over a scar on his ribs, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the old injury. Her lips kissed a scorching trail up his chest. She flicked her tongue over his nipple before licking it properly, and took the small point between her teeth. She sucked, and nipped the tender tip, just as he’d done to her, then nibbled her way across his pecs to repeat the action with his other nipple.

“Olivia…” he moaned, and she gasped when he slipped his hands inside her knickers and cupped the bare cheeks of her arse.

Olivia gave his nipple a last affectionate nip, then straightened up to meet his gaze.

“Do you need any help?” he asked quietly.

“Help?”

“I’m aware that at a certain age, some women need a little help with lubrication,” James said. “You know I’m not small.” She nodded when he drew her closer, and pressed his erection against her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Olivia smiled, and cupped his cheek. “I remember, and I cannot wait to feel you inside me again,” she told him, then glanced over at her night table. “Top drawer.”

James nodded, then lowered his head to kiss her hungrily.

As he kissed her, Olivia felt him push her knickers down over her hips, and she kicked them away when they pooled at her ankles.

“Get on the bed,” James said, then stepped out of her arms.

Olivia did as he bade, and climbed into her bed. She rolled onto her side in the middle of the large mattress, and propped herself up on her elbow, watching as he quickly removed his shoes, socks, and trousers. She licked her lips in appreciation, and felt her nipples tighten more, as well as a rush of moisture to her sex.

James opened the drawer on her night table, retrieved the small bottle of lube, and then joined her on the bed, stretching out beside her. He tucked the lube just beneath the pillows, then reached out to cup her cheek.

She sighed with longing when he leaned in and kissed her softly. “If at any moment you change your mind, and feel that you’re not ready, tell me. I will stop, and simply hold you in my arms all night if you’ll let me.”

“You really mean it, don’t you?”

“Of course,” James replied. “I told you, I’ve waited this long to be with you again, I can wait a little longer.”

Olivia felt her heart swell with the love she had harboured for him over the years, and closed the distance between them to give him a heated kiss. “I won’t change my mind,” she told him, and reached down to wrap her hand around his cock, stroking him lightly. James groaned, and thrust into her hand. “I don’t want to wait any longer to be with you again.”

James grinned, and the next thing Olivia knew, she was on her back with his body covering hers. She moaned as he settled his hips between her thighs, his hard cock pressing firmly against her pussy, and began to rock gently against her. 

He gave her a quick kiss, then ducked his head to shower her chest with light kisses, as he shifted his body down hers. He laved the smooth skin between her breasts with his tongue, turning his head to nip the sides of her breasts as he cupped them and pushed them against either side of his face, then licked his way up to take her right nipple between his teeth.

To Olivia’s amusement, and pleasure, James spent several moments worshipping her breasts - licking, sucking, biting; murmuring over and over his appreciation of them - before he continued to slide his body down hers, and settled his head and shoulders between her thighs.

She inhaled sharply when he opened her with his fingers, then covered her sex with his mouth. “Oh god…” she groaned when he thrust his tongue inside her, and rubbed his nose against her clit. She reached down to clutch at his head.

“Christ, I’ve missed the taste of you,” James growled, as he licked, and licked, and licked, pushing his tongue as deep into her pussy as he could, as he began to circle her clit with his fingers. 

“James!” Olivia cried out, her body arching as she came without warning. She felt him hum his delight, as he continued to lick and suck at her pussy, and another small tremor passed through her. Her fingers curled in his hair, and she tugged. “James… enough,” she told him in a husky voice. “Come here…”

James gave her sex one last, deep kiss, before he shifted back over her, and settled his body against hers.

Olivia grasped his face in her hands, and pulled his head down to hers. She licked her cream from his chin, then covered his mouth with hers, kissing him ardently. As she stroked her tongue against his, Olivia surprised him by flipping them over so that she was lying on top of him.

“My turn…” Olivia whispered against his lips.

She nipped his collarbone before blazing a trail of hot kisses over his chest, pausing to bite his nipples, then moved lower. She followed the soft trail of hair down his abdomen, licking and kissing until she was eye level with his cock.

“You don’t… oh fuck!” James swore when she grasped his erection in her small hand, and lowered her head to draw her tongue up along the underside of his cock, from base to tip, then closed her lips over the head.

Olivia chuckled around him, pleased when he groaned, and swore again. She withdrew him from her mouth to lick his length up and down, then took him back into her mouth once again. She felt his hand cradle the side of her face, and lifted her eyes to meet his when he did no more than that; simply held her, his thumb stroking over her cheek in time with every slide of his cock into her mouth.

Several minutes later, she allowed his prick to slip from her mouth, then crawled up his body, and straddled his hips. Stretching out over him, she brushed her lips over his as she slipped her hand beneath the pillows, and grabbed the lube.

Together they uncapped the tube, and squirted a generous amount into the palm of her hand.

“Wait!” James told her, as she moved to slip her hand between them.

Olivia watched, holding herself up on one arm, as he quickly recapped the tube, then tossed it onto her night table. He then dabbed two of his fingers into the cool gel, coating them fully.

“Let’s do this together, shall we?” James suggested with a grin.

Olivia smiled, and nodded.

Their eyes held as they prepared each other; Olivia stroking the lube up and down the length of his cock while James thrust his fingers inside her pussy.

When they were both ready, Olivia straightened, and rose up on her knees. James grabbed hold of her hips as she held his erection steady, then slowly sank down on him, impaling herself on his cock.

“Oh god… James…” Olivia whimpered, once he was completely inside her. He was so big, bigger than she remembered, and she felt overwhelmed with the pleasure of feeling his cock throb within her. “James…”

James sat up, and wrapped his arms around her, his mouth seeking hers.

It was a surprisingly gentle, tender kiss, that left her breathless when it ended.

“You feel so good,” he told her, once the kiss ended.

“So do you,” she replied, as she rested her forehead against his, and circled her hips against him.

They moaned.

“I’ve dreamt of being inside you again,” he admitted on a whisper. “To feel you hot, and wet around me… of making love to you… god, Em…”

“James…” Olivia clenched her inner muscles around his cock. She’d dreamt of him as well over the years, dreamt of making love with him again. “So have I,” she confessed.

James kissed her again, with increasing passion, as he slowly lay back on the bed, taking her with him. Olivia smiled against his lips, and began to rock her hips, subtly moving his cock inside her.

“Yes…” she moaned her approval when he trailed his hands down her back, and curled his fingers around the cheeks of her arse. She pressed her breasts firmly against his chest as she continued to undulate her hips, slowly exaggerating every movement; the pressure against her clit exquisite.

“Olivia…” James groaned, and pulled her harder against him. “Please.”

“We’ve waited nearly twenty years to make love again,” Olivia told him, lifting her head to meet his eyes. “Do you really want it to end so quickly?”

“No.” James shook his head. “But I’m afraid it will end sooner than either of us would like at this rate.” His fingers flexed against her arse. “You feel too damned good, and it’s been too long.”

“Not too much longer, I promise,” she vowed with a smile. “I just want to savour this,” she clenched her inner muscles around his cock, “for a few moments more.”

James squeezed the cheeks of her arse, and rocked up under her.

“Oh god…” Her head dropped to his shoulder.

The pleasure grew, and soon the leisurely pace she’d set wasn’t enough. Olivia wanted, needed, to feel the full length of his cock sliding in and out of her hard and fast. She pushed herself up so that she was straddling James once again, still rocking slowly against him.

James slid his hands from her arse to grasp her hips. “Oh fuck!” he swore when she began to ride him. Olivia gave a breathless chuckle, moaning her delight at the feeling of his cock gliding in and out of her pussy. She cupped her breasts, her nimble fingers teasing and pulling her nipples.

He groaned.

Olivia rode James hard.

Within moments, both were panting hard as they teetered on the edge of release.

“…Olivia…” James growled a warning, then bent his legs and began to thrust up into her.

Olivia dropped a hand to his chest for balance as she continued to move on him, meeting every drive of his cock into her, the other hand she slipped between her thighs, and began to finger her clit.

“Oh fuck!” James swore.

Olivia moaned when his fingers suddenly dug into her hips, and he pulled her down hard onto him. She felt his cock throb inside her as he came with a shout of her name.

“EM!!”

She squeezed her inner muscles around his cock, and rubbed her clit harder and faster when she felt the first pulses of her orgasm move through her.

“James!” Olivia gasped when he slipped his fingers beneath hers, and began to stroke her clit. She braced both hands on his chest, and ground herself against him, circling her hips over his, then cried out when her orgasm crashed over her.

She continued to move against him until the intense waves of pleasure slowed to soft ripples, then collapsed onto his chest. She panted into his neck, moaning softly as she carefully, and slowly stretched her legs out along side his. 

“Mmm…” Olivia hummed contentedly when James enfolded her in his arms, and held her close.

“That was well worth the wait,” he said quietly.

“Yes it was,” she replied, then lifted her head to smile down at him. “And I can think of no better way to spend the first night in my new flat.”

James grinned up at her. “Any other rooms you’d care to christen?”

“One or two.” Olivia laughed. “You called me M when you came,” she said with an arched brow. “Are you harbouring office fantasies, 007?”

James chuckled. “As a matter fact, I am, but no, I did not call you M, I called you Em. E M, short for Emma,” he explained. “As in my Emma… the woman I made love to all those years ago. I knew then it wasn’t your real name, but in my mind all those years until I found out your real name, you’ve been Em.” He slid his hand up to cup her cheek. “You will always be my Em…”

“Oh James…” She lowered her head, and kissed him lovingly, then shifted her body off his, settling into his arms with a happy sigh. As she did, the photo album on the far night table caught her eye. Her heart cried out for her to tell him. To tell him about their daughter. To tell him about Jaimee. “James…” she began slowly.

“I know, Olivia, this can’t change things between us at work,” he finished for her.

Olivia closed her eyes.

“No… it can’t,” she agreed, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I also know if there’s an assignment you need to send me on, no matter how dangerous it could be, you’ll send me, just as you have always done, regardless of our personal feelings.”

She nodded against his chest.

James was right. She would.

It would kill her to do so, as it had done since she became M, but she would.

Olivia had long ago accepted the fact that, one day, she would be the one responsible for sending James on an assignment that would take him from her. She also knew, that would be the day her heart broke and she died inside.

She’d also discovered her instincts about him from so long ago had been correct, and that he would turn out to be an incredible agent. It was also when she’d vowed to help him become a Double-0, even knowing full well it could mean losing him - 

Opening her eyes, Olivia stared at the photo album.

\- losing the father of her child.

She said a quick, silent prayer of thanks that they hadn’t lost him yet.

“We’ve managed all right over the years, I don’t see why we can’t continue to do so now.”

Olivia lifted her head from his chest. “We’ve only just become lovers, James.”

A soft, tender look filled James’ face as he looked up at her. “Olivia… we’ve been lovers since that weekend in France,” he said quietly. “Granted, tonight is the first time we’ve made love in almost two decades, but that does not change the fact that we have always been lovers.”

“Yes,” she whispered, acknowledging the truth of his words. “We have been.”

“And for the last several months we have been sleeping together.”

Olivia nodded.

“So you see, we’ll be okay,” James told her. “We will make this work. I’ve waited too long to be with you again for it to not.”

Olivia smiled, lowered her head to feather her lips over his, then nestled back into his embrace. Her eyes fell onto the album once again. “Yes we will.”


	4. Chapter Three

_Lying in bed, Olivia rolled over, and curled up on her side._

_She was exhausted, but sleep eluded her._

_She sighed._

_Suddenly, Olivia became aware of another presence in her bedroom. Without opening her eyes, she spoke softly into the darkness, “I thought you were over breaking into my flat.”_

_“Apparently not.”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I thought I’d check on you, see how you’re doing.”_

_“Well, as you can see, I’m all right.”_

_“Of course you are.”_

_She heard his quiet footfalls on the carpet, and then the mattress dipped as he sat on the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes, and in the dim light, she could just make out his features as he looked down at her._

_“Really, James… I’m all right,” Olivia told him. “It’s not as if I did not know it was coming. Reg had been sick for quite some time.”_

_“Doesn’t make it any easier,” he said._

_“No,” she agreed quietly. “It doesn’t.”_

_“And today can’t have been easy either.”_

_Olivia gave a soft, humourless chuckle. “Today was what I thought it would be. Lots of hugs and condolences from people I barely know.” She sighed. “Christ, I hate funerals.”_

_She sat up, and reached out to turn on the bedside lamp._

_“Why are you here, Bond?” she asked him again._

_“I told you, I wanted to see how you were you doing.”_

_“Why?”_

_James sighed, and she saw a brief flash of pain cross his face. “You really have to ask?” He shook his head. “Because I care… Emma,” he told her quietly._

_Without speaking another word, he stood and made his way across the room._

_Olivia’s heart raced, his concern touching her deeply. His use of her cover name from so long ago, brought long buried feelings rushing to the surface, and she felt hot tears prick at her eyes, which she quickly blinked away._

_“James, wait!” she called out softly._

_James stopped, his hand on the doorknob, and turned back to look at her._

_“Please don’t go.”_

_They stared at each other for several heartbeats, and Olivia found herself holding her breath until James turned, and slowly walked back to the bed._

_She held her hand out to him, which he took, then sat down beside her once again._

_“I know you care,” Olivia told him. “And I am glad you came.”_

_James squeezed her hand. “You look tired,” he said, after a moment. “I should go, and let you get some sleep. I really did just want to check on you. I hadn’t planned for you to even know I was here.”_

_“I can’t sleep. I think I’m over tired. I just keep tossing and turning.”_

_“Can I get you anything to help?”_

_Olivia shook her head. “No, unless…”_

_“Unless what?” James prompted._

_“Would you hold me? Just for a little while?”_

_James nodded as he lifted their joined hands, and brushed his lips over the back of hers._

_Olivia shuffled over to make some room for him in the bed as he stood to toe off his shoes. He turned off the light as she lifted the blankets, and then he slipped beneath them to stretch out beside her._

_“Come here,” he said softly, and gently gathered her into his arms._

_Olivia nestled into his embrace, and tucked her head beneath his chin._

_“Try to get some rest now,” James said in quiet voice. “I’ll be here until you fall asleep.”_

_“Thank you, James.”_

_“You’re welcome, Olivia.”_

_Olivia closed her eyes, and felt her body begin to relax against his as he stroked her back in soothing circles._

_“I haven’t cried since the night he died,” she began in a voice just above a whisper a short time later when she realized she was still no closer to sleep. “And even then, I did not cry long.” She shook her head against his chest. “I just feel so numb, James. I miss him terribly, but I just… I can’t feel anything. I can’t cry… I…”_

_Before she realized what she was doing, Olivia shifted her body on top of his, and sought his mouth with hers. She kissed him hungrily, moaning low in her throat when he returned her kiss, the taste of him both familiar and new._

_She circled her hips against his, pleased when she felt his cock hardening beneath her, and his hands clutch her arse to pull her more firmly against him._

_“Olivia…” he moaned into her mouth, and then his hands were grasping her face, and he lifted her head, breaking the kiss. “Olivia are you certain this is what you need?”_

_She panted above him, her body humming with need._

_“Yes…” she said breathlessly, ducking her head to kiss him again. “Yes… I need you, James… please… I… need to feel… I…”_

_Olivia’s eyes grew wide as the words caught in her throat._

_“I… oh god…” the sob escaped her before she could stop it. “Oh god… James… he… Reg, he’s… oh god…”_

_She collapsed against him as her grief overwhelmed her, and the tears she’d been unable to cry since the night Reg died finally broke free. She felt James’ arms wrap tightly around her, and he held her close, as she cried, and cried until she had no tears left, and slumped, exhausted, into his embrace._

_It was then, that Olivia realized James was whispering against her ear, his voice low and soothing, the words comforting her in her grief. One hand cradled the back of her head, the other stroking her back._

_She released a shuddering breath against his neck._

_“Okay?” James asked softly._

_Olivia nodded._

_As she finally began to drift off to sleep it occurred to her that she was mourning the loss of the man she had loved for forty years, while lying in the arms of another man she loved, and had loved for the last two decades._

_For the first time since losing Reginald, Olivia felt a sense of peace envelop her._

_She released a contented sigh, and snuggled deeper into James’ embrace._

 

“Mmm…”

The soft sigh escaped Olivia as she woke to the feeling of lips gliding down her spine.

“Good morning.” The words were spoken against her skin, as the soft lips continued to kiss a trail down her back.

Soft kisses were given to the swell of her arse, and then Olivia felt herself being slowly rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of a sleep-rumpled James gazing down at her. “Good morning,” she whispered, reaching up to brush an errant lock of hair from his forehead.

“Good morning,” James said again, then ducked his head to kiss her.

Olivia hummed at the tenderness in the kiss, and cupped his cheek in her hand when it finally tapered off. “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to enjoy watching you,” James replied, smiling as she blushed slightly. “How do you feel?”

“A little sore,” she admitted, and James frowned. “It’s all right, James. Nothing a hot bath won’t cure. It’s just been a while, that’s all.” 

“You mean…?”

Olivia nodded. “Over the last year, with Reg’s declining health…” Her voice trailed off.

James nodded his understanding, then lowered his head to give her another gentle kiss. “Would you like for me to run you that bath now?”

“That would be lovely,” Olivia said with a smile. “Will you join me?”

“Was there any doubt?” he asked, then gave her a quick kiss before he rolled out of the bed.

“Cheeky bugger!”

James paused in the doorway of the bathroom to shoot her a grin. “I’ve been that way since we met, why should I change now?” he stated, then disappeared inside.

Olivia chuckled, and closed her eyes as she tugged the blankets up over her shoulders.

 

_Olivia stepped into the flat’s living room, and stopped._

_Stretched out on the sofa under the window, fast asleep, was a young, blond man who looked to Olivia to be only a few years older than her oldest son. She shook her head. There had to be some mistake. Surely M had not sent her a child as her backup._

_Slipping her hand into her jacket pocket, she curled her fingers around her gun, and pulled it out. She thumbed the safety off, then pointed it at the young man._

_“That won’t be necessary.” A low voice floated across the room to her, and Olivia found herself looking into a pair of the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. He slowly sat up. “The name’s Bond. James Bond. And you are?”_

_“Emma.”_

_“Emma?”_

_“Yes. Emma,” Olivia told him, as she pushed the safety back into place, then returned the gun to her pocket, not taking her eyes off him for a moment as he stood._

_“Right. We mustn’t use our real names in the field,” Bond said with a slight rolling of his eyes._

_As he crossed the room, Olivia looked him over._

_Bond was almost a foot taller than her, his body lean, with a slight muscular build. The jeans he wore looked as if they’d been painted on, leaving nothing to the imagination, and she felt an unexpected jolt of arousal rush through her, which she quickly pushed aside as she finished her perusal._

_He stopped less than two feet away from her, then grinned at her as he spread his arms and slowly turned around. “Shall I strip next? Give you a proper look?” he asked when he was facing her again, a smirk curling the corners of his lips. “Would you like to know my family history? My favourite sexual position?”_

_“Cut the crap, Bond.”_

_“Yes, ma’am!” He snapped off a quick salute, then cocked his head to the side, giving her a shrewd look. “You don’t look like an Emma to me.”_

_Olivia couldn’t help chuckling. “Is that so?”_

_“It is,” Bond said, and raked his eyes over her body. Olivia watched an appreciative gleam light his eyes when he reached her breasts, and he stared for several moments before lifting his eyes to meet hers. He smiled without apology at her. “I’d also like to point out that we are not, at this precise moment, in the field.”_

_“Your point?”_

_“Your name?”_

_“Emma.”_

_Bond rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he muttered, then walked past her. “Follow me, and I’ll show you your room. Emma.”_

 

Her memories were interrupted when the blankets covering her were suddenly flung aside, and two arms slipped under her, lifting her from the bed.

“James!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Your bath awaits, m’lady,” James told her.

Olivia laughed softly, and shook her head in amusement, as he carried her into the bathroom. Moments later, she released a contented sigh as she relaxed back into the cradle of James’ body, enveloped in the hot water of the bath.

She closed her eyes, and let the heat of the water, and James’ presence comfort and soothe her.

 

_“Are you really a Double-0?”_

_Olivia looked up from the book she was reading at James’ question. “Yes,” she replied. “Or rather I was. I retired from that section several years ago. I’ve been temporarily reinstated for the duration of this mission.”_

_“What’s it like?”_

_Olivia marked her place in the book, lowered it to her lap, then focused her attention fully on the young man stretched out on the sofa across from her. “It’s thrilling,” she answered him honestly._

_James shifted on the sofa, and sat up properly. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and stared intently at her. “Tell me.”_

_Olivia regarded him carefully._

_Over the last three weeks (the mission had run into a snag, and they’d been forced to extend their stay) Olivia had discovered many hidden layers to Bond._

_She’d found James to be quite the conversationalist; able to converse with her on a variety of subjects. He was very well read, from Shakespeare to current events, and they’d shared many long conversations as they waited for their target to arrive._

_He was also an attentive listener, and quite eager to learn, much to her delight. (Olivia had made a mental note to speak to M about Bond possibly becoming more than just an operative.)_

_Oh, he was still cocky, but she’d quickly learned the arrogance was a tool he used to help deflect attention from the emotions he tried to hide; a habit he’d developed when he’d lost his parents as a young boy._

_She also, much to her surprise, found she rather enjoyed his company._

_“Em, tell me,” James asked her again. “Please.”_

 

“Are you dreaming about the past again?”

Olivia’s eyes opened at James’ softly asked question.

“Yes.”

“France?”

Olivia nodded. “I was remembering when we first met,” she told him, then tilted her head back to smile up at him. “You were so full of yourself.”

James grinned. “Were?”

Olivia laughed, and covered his hands with hers where they rested on her stomach.

“You saw through that pretty damned quick though.” James pointed out. “No one else has ever been able to read me that quickly, or even see the real me at all, for that matter.”

“No one?”

James held her eyes. “No one, Olivia. Not even her. She tried, but like all the others, she only got through to the surface. She saw what she wanted to see, then tried to change me. You on the other hand,” He paused, slipping his hand out from beneath hers, and entwined their fingers. “You broke through every barrier I put up. You accepted what you saw, and did not try to change me.”

“I liked you as you were,” she said, then squeezed his fingers. “As you are.”

James ducked his head, and gave her a quick kiss. “So what particular moment from that time were you remembering?”

“You wanting to know about life as a Double-0.”

“Ah yes.” He nodded, and a fond smile graced his face. “You do know that you are the reason I became a Double-0, don’t you?”

Olivia shook her head. “I may have piqued your interest…”

“Piqued my interest?”

 

_“James.” Olivia shifted, lifting her head from his chest to look down at him. “Last week, were you serious about wanting to become a Double-0?”_

_“Yes,” he replied. “Do you think I could, Em?”_

_Olivia nodded. “I do. I think you have the makings of a top-notch agent, but it won’t be easy. You’ll have to work hard…”_

_“I will.”_

_“It won’t be easy.”_

_“I know.”_

_“And it may take you several years.”_

_“I know.” James slid his hands up her bare back to cradle her face. “I can do it, Em, and I will. I promise…” he whispered, then drew her mouth down to his, and kissed her._

 

“I made you a promise,” James told her. “I serve Queen and country, yes. But that’s only part of it. I do it for you. I’ve always done it for you.”

Olivia shook her head again.

“It’s true, Olivia.” James interrupted her. “At first it was because I promised you, and because I craved the adventure, the rush of excitement.”

“As I knew you would.”

“And then it was because I wanted to make you proud of me,” he admitted. “I knew you were married, and I figured you’d want to forget all about our time together, but a small part of me still hoped you would somehow know.”

“I never forgot. I couldn’t if I wanted to,” she told him quietly, and it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him about Jaimee, but she knew now was still not the time. “But I never wanted to. And I did know. I kept tabs on you.”

“Did you really?”

“Yes.”

The pleased look in his eyes made her smile.

“Then why did it take you so long before you let me try for Double-0 status?”

“Because you were still a little too cocky, and I needed to be one hundred percent certain you were ready.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“No,” she answered softly as she held his eyes, letting him see what she would not… could not say.

James lowered his head, and kissed her.

Olivia reached up to cup the back of his head. “Take me back to bed…” she whispered against his lips. “I want to make love with you again.”

“Are you sure?” James asked, his hand cupping her sex gently. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure,” Olivia said, and nipped his bottom lip. 

James kissed her deeply, then stood them up. He stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel. After a cursory rubbing over his body, he secured the towel around his waist, before reaching for the second one. He helped her out of the bath, lovingly dried the water from her body, then wrapped her in the fluffy towel.

Olivia grasped his hand, and led him back into her bedroom.


	5. Chapter Four

_Olivia released a deep breath as she curled up in her husband’s arms, laying her head on his chest, and draped her leg over his._

_“I take it you’re happy to be home?” she murmured with a chuckle._

_“What gave it away?” Reginald responded with a grin, trailing his fingers down her bare back._

_“Your enthusiasm,” she quipped._

_Reginald laughed. “Hong Kong was nice, but it wasn’t England,” he told her, patting the swell of her arse._

_“No, it wasn’t,” she said softly._

_“That was not a complaint, by the way.”_

_Olivia combed her fingers through the hair on his chest, tugging gently on the soft curls. “I know.”_

_“I actually enjoyed living there.”_

_“I know that too.”_

_“But it is good to be home.”_

_“Yes it is.” Olivia smiled, and pressed a kiss to his chest, then lifted her head to smile down at him. “I know I don’t tell you this enough, but I am so grateful for all the support you’ve given me.”_

_“I love you,” Reginald told her. “And as your husband, it is my job to stand beside you and support you. It’s as simple as that. I knew the moment we met that you were destined for great things, and I was determined to be part of that.”_

_Olivia ducked her head, and kissed him. “I love you too,” she whispered, kissing him again, deeper with every passing moment._

_When the kiss finally ended, they were both breathless, and smiling. They shared several more gentle kisses, before Olivia snuggled back into his arms._

_“Something’s bothering you,” Reginald stated after a few moments of silence. “What is it?”_

_Olivia shook her head. “It’s nothing.”_

_“Olivia.”_

_She sighed. “Do you think I’ll make a good M?”_

_The uncertainty she heard in her voice left a bad taste in her mouth. It was a feeling she was unfamiliar with._

_“In all the years I have known you, I have never known you to doubt yourself, so do not start doing so now. You have always known what you wanted, and have never let anything stop you from getting it.”_

_“You make me sound ruthless.”_

_“In some things you are,” her husband told her. “But it’s not a bad quality to have. Not in your line of work.” He paused. “And it’s because of that, I think you will make an incredible M. It’s not going to be easy, and there is going to be a lot of grumbling from the Old Boys’ Club, but do not let a bunch of old farts cause you to doubt yourself or your abilities.”_

_Olivia closed her eyes against the tears she could feel welling up._

_“How did you…?”_

_“Because I know how they work,” Reginald replied, then hugged her closer. “You’re going to have to prove yourself, you know that.”_

_Olivia nodded. She did know it._

_“But I have every faith you will do so, and then some.”_

_“How can you be so sure?”_

_“Because I know you, my darling, and you are very good at what you do,” Reginald told her, and she could hear the pride in his voice. “You’ve had to make some real tough choices over the years, Olivia; as an agent, as Section Chief, and as M you will have to continue doing so. But I know you will be able to do it, and you’ll show them all.”_

_Olivia shifted, and slid her body over his. “Thank you,” she said quietly. His faith in her meant the world to her, and she told him so._

_Reginald smiled up her. “You’re welcome,” he replied, then suddenly flipped them over, and pressed her into the mattress. “Now, shall I show you, once more, how pleased I am to be home?”_

 

Olivia moaned softly, arching off the sofa, as James gently bit her nipple, then sucked the hard point back into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. She kissed the top of his head, as she clutched him close, the pleasure sweeping through her. 

“Dinner’s going to get cold,” she gasped.

James allowed her nipple to slip from his mouth, and raised his head to grin at her. “I thought I’d start with dessert,” he responded, then ducked his head to resume suckling her breast.

Olivia laughed, then groaned when her mobile rang.

James released her breast, and pushed himself off her without a word, then grabbed her phone from the coffee table, and handed it to her.

They both knew who was calling.

“Yes?” she answered the phone. Her eyes went wide. “Christ! Are you sure?” She bit her lip as she listened to Tanner. “All right, I’ll be right there. Call Bond, have him come in right away. And I want Ronson in also, he’ll be Bond’s backup. Who do we have in Turkey who can assist them? Right. Yes, get in touch with her as well. Thank you, Tanner,” she said, then hung up, tucking her breast back into her bra, and righting her clothes.

“What’s happened?” James asked, as he stood, then held his hand out to help her to her feet as well. 

“A computer drive containing a list of the identities of all the NATO agents we have imbedded in terrorist groups throughout the world has been stolen,” she told him.

“Fuck!” 

“Quite,” she agreed. “Tanner’s been able to track the drive as far as Turkey, but then lost the signal.”

“I’m going to Turkey.”

“Yes.” Before she could say anymore, James’ mobile rang.

He stepped over to the chair where his jacket hung over the back, and quickly fished the phone from the pocket and answered it. He hung up moments later with a crisp, “I’m on my way.” then moved back to her, and drew her into his arms.

Olivia glanced at the table, where she’d laid out a romantic dinner for two. “Dinner will have to wait it seems.”

“It looks that way,” James replied, then ducked his head to give her a quick kiss. “I’ll meet you at headquarters.”

Olivia nodded.

James gave her another kiss, then grabbed his jacket and slipped out of her flat.

Olivia sighed, a bad feeling settling over her as she pocketed her mobile, then walked over to the table, and blew out the candles.

**~007~007~007~**

“I said take the shot,” Olivia repeated, as she leaned on her desk

_“I can’t. I may hit Bond.”_

“Take the bloody shot!” Olivia ordered fiercely, praying hard, and mentally crossing her fingers that Eve’s shot was true.

The gunshot rang out over the speaker, and then there was silence.

Olivia’s body was tense as she stared at the speaker, aware of Tanner’s eyes on her as they waited for news. ‘Please!’ she prayed silently. ‘Please.’

_“Agent down.”_

Olivia met Tanner’s eyes, then pushed herself up from her desk. She turned, cramming her hands into her pockets, and stepped over to stand at the window just as it began to rain. It was ironic, Olivia thought, the heavens were crying the tears she could not shed.

‘James…’ her heart wept.

She’d just killed the man she loved, her daughter’s father… and he had never known; of her love or of his daughter.

Olivia closed her eyes.

Behind her, she could hear Tanner advising Eve to return to base, then ordering a search and rescue team to move in to look for their missing, presumed dead agent.

‘James!’


	6. Chapter Five

Olivia took a long drink of her whiskey, and stared at the screen of the laptop open in front of her.

James’ picture peered out at her from behind the document she was working on. Or trying to work on, she thought, her fingers hovering over the keypad as she stared at the blank word document.

She hated typing up obituaries.

 

_“You could have been killed!”_

_“But I wasn’t!”_

_“But you could have been!” Olivia shouted at him, as she stopped in the middle of the living room of the flat they’d been sharing for the last month._

_“Emma!” James shouted back, only a few steps behind her. “Are you mad at me for almost getting shot, or for not actually getting shot?”_

_“Yes!” Olivia told him, her hands on her hips. “You acted stupidly, and recklessly, and you could have been killed!”_

_“But I wasn’t,” he said slowly, closing the distance between them. “And if I hadn’t done that, you would have been shot, and the last four weeks we’ve been sitting around this place would have been for nothing.”_

_“You did not follow the plan we’d agreed on!”_

_“It’s called thinking on your feet! Fuck, Emma, you told me yourself half of what makes a good agent is trusting your gut, going by instinct. That’s what I did, and it worked. We got our man, and no one got hurt.”_

_“You were nearly shot!”_

_“But I wasn’t!”_

_“You still went off our carefully laid out plan!” Olivia said, glaring at him._

_James glared back. “That’s not what’s upsetting you.”_

_“Yes, Bond, it is.”_

_“No it isn’t,” James said in a much quieter voice._

_“Yes it…”_

_He cut her off, his mouth crashing down on hers, his tongue thrusting past her lips to meet hers._

_Olivia brought her hands to his chest, intending to push him away, and curled her fingers into his shirt, as she kissed him back instead._

_“This,” James murmured, trailing his lips along her jaw. “This is why you’re upset.”_

_“No…” she gasped when he licked the sensitive skin behind her ear._

_“Yes,” he argued, nipping her earlobe before kissing his way back to her mouth. James pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. “You care, but just don’t want to admit it,” he told her, then covered her mouth again._

_They kissed hungrily, deeply, for long moments._

_“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she moaned against his lips, as his hand closed around her breast._

_“Yes we should,” he countered, and slowly began to walk her back towards the bedrooms._

_Olivia shook her head. “No… James… we can’t…”_

_“Yes, Em, we can,” James countered, slipping his hand inside her blouse and beneath her bra, his fingers twisting her nipple before cupping her breast. “I want you so much.”_

_“I’m old enough to be your mother for Christ’s sake,” Olivia said, whimpering when he pinched her nipple. The pain mixed with the pleasure coursing through her, and settled deep in her sex. She reached down to grab his arse, and pulled him hard against her._

_“What does that have to do with anything? You’re the sexiest woman I have ever met,” he replied, as he began to unbutton her blouse._

_“I’m also married, James.”_

_James’ fingers paused, and he met her eyes. “Doesn’t matter to me in the slightest,” he told her honestly. “I want you, Emma. I’ve wanted you from the first moment we met, and you know you want me too.”_

_“God help me, yes I do!” Olivia admitted, several heartbeats later._

_James grinned, and he made quick work of the remaining buttons on her blouse, then removed it. Her bra followed immediately, and his hands closed around her bare breasts. “Fuck, your tits are magnificent!”_

_“Oh god…” Olivia wound her arms around his head, her fingers clenching in his hair. “Fuck me, James!”_

_“Yes, ma’am! With pleasure!” James responded, then grasped her waist, and lifted her off her feet._

_She wrapped her legs around him, then squealed when he gave her arse a playful slap before he carried her out of the living room._

_They tumbled onto the bed, still kissing passionately._

_Olivia moaned as James began to thrust against her, rubbing his cock hard against her pussy through their clothes. “James!” she gasped out of the kiss as a small orgasm swept over her._

_James rose up on his knees, between her legs, and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor. Olivia sat up, and ran her hands up his chest, then leaned in to rain kisses over his hot, smooth skin. She hummed her approval when his hands cupped her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples._

_“James…” She kissed her way back to his mouth, as her fingers unbuttoned his jeans. “Do you have any condoms with you?”_

_“Yes,” he replied, groaning when she slipped her hand inside his jeans, and wrapped her fingers around his cock._

_“Get one,” Olivia told him as she stroked his length. He was quite large, and her pussy throbbed at the thought of him inside her._

_“Yes, ma’am!” James responded. He gave her a quick, hard kiss, then slipped out of her grasp, and off the bed. He flashed her a grin as he dropped his jeans, and kicked them away._

_Olivia raked her eyes over him, not surprised to discover he wore no underwear, then quickly unsnapped her trousers, and shimmied out of them and her knickers. As he opened the drawer on the night table, Olivia slipped her hand between her thighs, and began to stroke her sex, rubbing her clit in light, teasing circles._

_“Oh fuck!” James exclaimed when he turned back to her, his attention focused on her fingers as she played with herself. “Here!” He tossed the foil packet to her._

_She caught it, but before she could do anything with it, James was between her legs once more. He pulled her hand away, and covered her pussy with his mouth, groaning with obvious delight._

_“God, James!” Olivia moaned as he ate her like a man starving; his lips and tongue moving relentlessly against her, pushing her into a shattering climax._

_She cried out his name, and grabbed his head with both hands, holding him against her as she ground her pussy against his mouth. She came again as he grazed her clit with his teeth._

_“You taste so fucking good, Em,” James told her, and gave her sex one last deep kiss before he rose up, kneeling between her legs once again. He grabbed the condom from the bed beside her, where she’d dropped it, then opened the packet, and rolled the condom onto his cock._

_“Yes…” Olivia encouraged him as he stretched out over her, and ran the head of his prick up and down her slick sex. “James!” she exclaimed when he suddenly thrust hard into her, sliding the full length of his cock inside her with one stroke._

_She felt breathless as he began to move._

_His cock was bigger than she’d realized, and she could feel every inch of him as he withdrew, then sank back inside her. A part of her wanted to tell him to forget the condom so she could feel his glorious cock without a barrier moving inside her pussy… but she knew she couldn’t take that chance._

_Olivia drew her legs up, and lifted her hips into each of his thrusts._

_She moaned his name. God, it felt so good. James was fucking her as if he meant to never stop, each drive of his hips pushing her up the mattress._

_Olivia gasped as she felt another orgasm building within her._

_“James… oh god…”_

_“Fuck!” James swore, and thrust harder._

_“Mmm… yes!” Olivia moaned, his cock rubbing deliciously against her clit with every stroke of his prick inside her. “Harder, James!”_

_“Em…”_

_“I know…” Olivia gasped. “Me too! Harder, come on… fuck me, James!”_

_James grinned down at her. “Yes, ma’am!”_

_“Oh… yes!” Olivia laughed her delight as he began to pound into her, pushing his cock deeper inside her. “Oh yes, James! Yes!”_

_“Come, Em!” James implored her, as he began to move faster. She felt his body begin to shake, every muscle tensing. “Come for me… FUCK!”_

_He slammed into her, and stopped, his body shuddering against hers as he came. His orgasm triggered hers, and she came with a low moan of his name._

_James collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around him, whimpering softly as the pleasure continued to roll through her. “Oh god, James…” she murmured, as she sought to catch her breath._

_She felt him kiss her neck, and whisper her name._

 

“M?”

Olivia looked up to see Tanner standing in the open door of her office.

“Yes?”

“Did you need me to stay?”

She shook her head. “No, Tanner. You can go home. I just need to finish typing up this damned obituary.” She gestured to her computer. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure, ma’am?”

“Yes.”

“All right then. I’ll see you in the morning,” Tanner said. “Good night, M.”

“Good night, Bill, and thank you.”

He gave her a quick nod, then left.

Olivia reached for the tumbler of bourbon, and took a long swallow, feeling the burn all the way down her throat as she stared at the still blank document.

She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to that weekend with James.

God, even on their best day when they’d first got together, she and Reg had never had such vigorous sex, or quite so much of it in so short a period of time. She and James had fucked, and fucked, and fucked… on pretty much every available surface in the flat - twice in a couple of places - over the course of the two days they’d had left together before parting ways.

And then there was that one time they hadn’t. The one time when it had been more than just sex. For both of them…

 

_The gentle tug on her nipple, coupled with a soft tickling sensation on her other breast woke her._

_Olivia’s eyes fluttered open to find James, propped up beside her, leisurely suckling her breast, while tracing lazy circles around her other nipple with his fingers._

_He cupped the mound he was sucking, and released her nipple to smile at her. “Good morning,” he said quietly, then stretched up to give her a loving kiss._

_“Morning,” she replied, and returned his kiss as gently as he bestowed it._

_“How are you feeling?” James asked._

_Olivia smiled as she answered, “A little tender, but all right.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes.” She nodded, touched by his concern. They had been rather energetic the night before._

_James grinned, then ducked his head, and took her nipple into his mouth again. Olivia combed her fingers through his hair, over and over, as he switched to her other breast, gently biting the sensitive tip before laving it with his tongue._

_“I love your tits, Em,” James murmured around a mouthful of her breast._

_Olivia laughed. “I never would have guessed.”_

_James chuckled. “They’re really quite spectacular,” he told her, nibbling his way down the slope of her breast to the smooth skin between the two mounds, which he nipped lightly. “I could spend hours feasting on your breasts.”_

_“And have,” she remarked with a smile as his lips closed around the nipple he’d been suckling when she woke._

_“I wonder,” James said, as he kneaded her breasts, and thumbed her nipples. “Could I make you come just from this?” He pushed her breasts together, and took both nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. “From just playing with your tits?”_

_A soft gasp escaped her when she felt the first flickers of orgasm, and her eyes grew wide._

_James raised his head and grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, then lowered his head to her breasts once more._

_Olivia arched, as he nibbled and sucked on both nipples, while rhythmically squeezing her breasts. “James…” she moaned, as the pleasure increased. Christ, she’d never come from just having her breasts played with, but under James’ tender assault, she was on the verge of doing just that._

_“Come, Em…” James hummed, as he continued to suck her nipples, his fingers flexing around the full mounds. “Come…”_

_Her fingers fisted in his hair, and she gasped his name as she came, her orgasm rippling softly through her._

_James gave each nipple a chaste kiss, then shifted his body over hers. “That was beautiful,” he told her, then lowered his head to kiss her tenderly._

_Olivia sighed into the kiss as he began to rock against her. She was surprised, when after several long minutes of simply kissing and rubbing his cock against her pussy, James made no move to take it any further._

_Not that she was complaining, Olivia mused to herself. It felt incredibly delicious, and with every gentle rock of James’ cock against her clit, she felt her sex swell and grow increasingly wet._

_She resumed running her fingers through his hair, as their kiss slowly deepened, then trailed her hands down his back, lightly stroking his sides until she reached his arse. Her right leg curled around the back of his leg, and she pulled him closer as she circled her hips beneath him._

_James groaned against her lips, then broke off the kiss to look down at her._

_Olivia loved James’ eyes._

_“You have beautiful eyes, James,” she told him in a quiet voice, as she reached up to circle her fingers around them. They were the most brilliant colour, a shade of blue she had never seen on another person. Over the last month, she’d seen them dance with amusement, flash with anger, surge with lust, and now… now his eyes were filled with a desire and a hunger that took her breath away._

_And in that moment, as he continued to hold her gaze, Olivia became aware of another emotion swimming in the blue depths above her._

_An emotion she was afraid to put a name to._

_An emotion she was even more frightened to discover she reciprocated._

_It was strong, and sudden, and it was very real._

_And it scared the hell out of her._

_“Em? What’s wrong?” James asked, his eyes now filled with concern._

_“Nothing,” she replied, then cupped his cheek, and drew his mouth back down to hers. “Just kiss me,” she told him._

_“Em?”_

_“Kiss me!” Olivia lifted her head, and captured his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss._

_He responded, keeping his lips on hers as she lowered her head back to the pillow._

_Without stopping to think about what she was doing, or any possible consequences, Olivia slipped a hand between their bodies._

_“Em… wait…” James groaned, pulling out of the kiss, as she wrapped her fingers around his cock, and put him into position. “I need to grab a condom…”_

_“No… I need you inside me now… I want to feel you, James, just you… with nothing between us, just this once…”_

_“Em?”_

_“Make love to me, James,” she whispered, stroking her hand lightly up and down his length, emotion overwhelming her._

_James stared into her eyes for several beats of her heart, then brushing a soft “yes” against her lips, he began to slowly press his cock inside her._

_“Oh… god…” Olivia inhaled sharply. His possession of her body agonizingly slow, and she could feel every solid inch of him easing into her. “James!” she moaned low in her throat once he was buried to the hilt within her. “Oh, James…”_

_“Em!” James exhaled deeply and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. “Fuck! You feel so good!”_

_“So do you,” she replied, and clenched her inner muscles around him. James grunted in response, and pushed his hips against her. Olivia threaded her fingers in his hair, and gently tugged his head up. James lifted his head, and she cupped his cheek. “Now… make love to me.”_

_“With pleasure, Em,” James said with a smile, and withdrew until just the head of his prick remained inside her. “With pleasure.” He sank gradually back inside her._

_“Mmm… yes… just like that…” she told him, as he set a slow, steady pace, his cock sliding in and out of her._

_James made love to her, as he’d fucked her – like he never planned to stop - bringing her to the edge of release again, and again, and again._

_Olivia moaned, the pleasure growing with every gentle thrust of his cock into her._

_“So hot… so wet… god, Em…” James groaned, resting his forehead against hers, and pushed deeper inside her._

_“…James…” she whispered, pulling him down on top of her so that his chest was pressed against hers, and wrapped her arms and legs around him, wanting to be as close to him as physically possible._

_“You feel so good around me,” James told her, his voice soft and full of emotion, as he slowed the pace of his thrusts, circling his hips against her, and putting pressure on her clit. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold out, Em… you feel too damn good.”_

_“Then don’t,” Olivia said, and squeezed her inner muscles around his cock, pleased when he groaned loudly, and thrust hard into her. She arched into him. “Ooh… yes…”_

_James lifted his forehead from hers just enough to look into her eyes._

_The intensity of emotion in his baby blues took her breath away, and her heart began to race, swelling with an answering wave of feelings. All of a sudden, an exquisite wave of pleasure washed over her, and she cried out to him, her entire body tightening around his as she came._

_James thrust into her once, twice more before he pushed hard and deep, and stopped, his body tensing as he came, growling her name. Olivia felt his cock throb inside her, felt the warmth of his cum spread within her, and clutched him to her as he sank into her embrace, another small orgasm rolling through her._

_A few moments later, James rolled over onto his back, taking her with him. She snuggled into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin as they sought to catch their breath._

_“James.” Olivia shifted, lifting her head from his chest to look down at him. “Last week, were you serious about wanting to become a Double-0?”_

_“Yes,” he replied. “Do you think I could, Em?”_

_Olivia nodded. “I do. I think you have the makings of a top-notch agent, but it won’t be easy. You’ll have to work hard…”_

_“I will.”_

 

Olivia blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

James had worked hard, as she’d known he would, and had become her best agent.

And now he was gone.

She took a deep breath, and read over what she’d managed to type thus far.

*A senior officer of the Ministry of Defense, Commander James Bond C.M.G., R.N. is missing believed killed while on an official mission to Turkey.*

There was so much she wanted to say.

So much she could not say.

She hated typing up obituaries.


	7. Chapter Six

_“You’re home.”_

_Olivia looked up from drink she’d just finished pouring, to see Reginald, clad in his pyjamas, standing in the doorway._

_“I wasn’t expecting you.”_

_“Didn’t Angela call you?”_

_“She did. I was told the situation was serious, and that you weren’t certain if you’d make it home or not.”_

_Olivia nodded absently, and took a drink of her whiskey._

_“What happened?” he asked in a quiet voice, moving further into the room._

_“We’ve run into a snag on one of the missions,” she replied, staring at the glass in her hand._

_“What kind of snag?”_

_“One of my agents is missing. Our sources think he may have been killed.”_

_“Bond?”_

_Olivia swirled the bourbon in the glass. “What makes you ask that?”_

_“You’ve had agents go missing before.” Reg pointed out. “This is the first time I’ve seen you this visibly upset.”_

_“I worry about every one of my agents.”_

_“I’m not saying you don’t. I know you worry about all your agents, and that you care about them. But we both know Bond’s a special case,” he said. “So, I’ll ask you again, is it Bond?”_

_Olivia drew in a shaky breath as she lifted her head, and met her husband’s eyes. She nodded._

_Reginald sighed, and she watched as a look of sympathy came over his features._

_“He’s not dead,” Olivia stated in a firm voice. “He’s not…” Her eyes welled with tears as her voice trailed off to no more than a whisper, “…dead.” Suddenly she was being pulled into her husband’s arms, and she buried her face in his chest as she began to cry. “Oh god, Reg…”_

_“I’m sure he’s all right,” he told her when her tears gave way to the occasional sniffling sob. “You told me, just last month, that Bond is a very resourceful young man.”_

_She nodded against his chest._

_“Which is why you’re considering promoting him to Double-0 status.”_

_She nodded again._

_“Then trust your instincts where he is concerned, and trust his as well,” Reginald told her. “There’s nothing else you can do.”_

_“I know,” Olivia replied quietly._

_“Why don’t you go check on Jaimee,” Reg suggested after a few minutes of silence._

_Olivia lifted her head, and gave him a questioning look. “What’s wrong with her?”_

_“I don’t know.” Reginald shook his head. “She’s been restless all evening.”_

_Olivia extricated herself from his arms, and made her way to her daughter’s bedroom. She crept into the room, and carefully lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed, and gazed down at her sleeping child._

_Jaimee shifted in the bed._

_Olivia reached out, and brushed her fingers over Jaimee’s blonde curls. At eleven years old, she bore a striking resemblance to her father, and as Olivia stared at her, she felt her heart clench._

_‘James!’_

_Jaimee muttered incoherently, then rolled over onto her side, curling up in a tiny ball. Olivia lightly ran the backs of her fingers down her daughter’s cheek._

_“Olivia?”_

_She turned at Reg’s soft call of her name._

_“Your line’s ringing.”_

_It was only then that she registered the ringing phone. “Thank you.” She leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to the top of Jaimee’s head, before she stood, then hurried out of the bedroom._

_Olivia rushed into the living room, and answered the phone. “Yes?”_

_She listened to Tanner, her new Chief of Staff, talk and was aware of Reginald slipping into the room, and sitting down in his lounge chair._

_“Oh thank god!” Olivia exhaled the breath she’d been holding. “How is he?” she asked, then frowned when Tanner answered. “Can you… very good. Thank you, Tanner. I’ll be back in shortly.”_

_She hung up the phone, then turned to look at her husband._

_“They found him,” Reg said._

_“Yes.”_

_“How badly is hurt?”_

_“Bad,” she answered. “Broken leg, broken ribs, and he’s been shot, and that’s just the top of the list. Tanner says there are indications he was tortured.”_

_“Good god,” Reginald exclaimed, as he stood and walked over to her, then took her in his arms._

_Olivia wrapped her arms around him, fighting the tears that threatened to fall once again._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“You have nothing to be sorry for.”_

_“Don’t I?”_

_“No.”_

_“I’m crying over another man while my husband comforts me, of course I do.”_

_“No, you don’t. I have always known that you care deeply for him.”_

_Olivia shook her head against him. “You are an incredible man, Reginald Mansfield, and I love you very much.” She raised her head to meet his eyes. “Promise me you will never doubt that.”_

_Reg smiled at her. “I know you do, and I love you too,” he replied, then ducked his head to kiss her soundly._

_Olivia slid her hands up his chest, one hand clutching his shoulder, the other curling around the back of his head as she deepened the kiss. She clung to him when he ended the kiss, pressing his lips to her forehead._

_“Now, you had better get going. It’s not going to take young Tanner long to arrange your flight to wherever it is Bond is.”_

 

“Where the hell have you been?” she asked the figure skulking in the dark corner.

She’d known. Deep in her heart, she’d know he wasn’t dead. The sadness that had weighed heavily on her shoulders since that day three months ago was suddenly lifted.

“Enjoying death,” he said, and she heard him take a swallow of whatever bottle of her alcohol he’d taken.

Her elation at his return was quickly replaced by anger.

“Double-0 Seven reporting for duty.”

The surly tone in his voice made her want to smack him.

Olivia moved further into the room, and flipped on the light, pleased when she saw him wince, and blink against the sudden brightness.

“Why didn’t you call?”

“You didn’t get the postcard? You should try it sometime, get away from it all,” he told her, and pushed himself away from the window, placing the bottle of Scotch on the ledge, “it really lends perspective.”

He was acting like a petulant child. “Run out of drink where you were, did they?”

“What was it you said? Take the bloody shot?”

“I made a judgement call.”

“You should have trusted me to finish the job.”

“It was a possibility of losing you or the certainty of losing all those other agents. I made the only decision I could and you know it,” she told him. ‘Do you honestly believe I wanted to make that call, knowing there was a chance I could lose you?’ remained unsaid on the tip of her tongue. 

James shook his head, and placed his glass on the table in front of him. “I think you lost your nerve.”

“What do you expect, a bloody apology?” she asked sharply. ‘Christ, James… you have no idea how sorry I am!’ her heart cried out to him. “You know the rules of the game, you’ve been playing it long enough. We both have.”

“Maybe too long.”

“Speak for yourself.”

James frowned and held her eyes. “Ronson didn’t make it, did he?”

“No.”

He sighed. “So this is it. We’re both played out.”

“Well, if you believe that, why did you come back?”

“Good question.”

“Because we’re under attack, and you know we need you.”

“Well, I’m here.”

As she continued to stare into his eyes, she saw the real reason he’d returned, and it warmed her heart. He’d come back for her. In spite of the hurt and anger she could see in his bloodshot eyes, he’d come back for her, because he was afraid she’d been hurt in that explosion.

She was glad he was back, and hadn’t been lying when she said they needed him.

“You’ll have to be debriefed and declared fit for active service. You can only return to duty when you've passed the tests, so take them seriously. And…” Olivia looked him over, and while there were times she liked him scruffy, and found him quite sexy when he was, “a shower might be in order.” This was not one of those times.

“I’ll go home and change,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Despite her relief that he was alive, and home, Olivia was not yet ready to let him off the hook, and couldn’t resist another dig. “Oh, we’ve sold your flat, put your things into storage. Standard procedure on the death of an unmarried employee with no next of kin. Should’ve called.”

James looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. He shook his head. “I’ll find a hotel.”

“Well, you’re bloody well not sleeping here,” Olivia muttered, as she turned her back on him, and walked out of the room.

When she returned to the living room twenty minutes later carrying a plate of reheated Chinese, she found him still standing there, his hands still crammed into his trouser pockets. She placed the plate on the coffee table, then turned to look at him.

She slowly moved closer, stopping just within arms’ reach, and met his eyes.

The haunted look in the blue depths tore at her heart. It was the same look she’d seen staring back at her each time she braved looking into a mirror since she gave that order to Eve.

“You can stay here,” she told him quietly, the fight having left her while she’d been reheating her dinner. “But you’re not sleeping with me. I don’t want to be around you just yet. You can stay in the guest room.”

James nodded his understanding. “Thank you, Olivia,” he said quietly, then stepped around her, and walked out of the room without another word.

Olivia closed her eyes, and sighed, willing her heart to stop pounding.

He was alive.

She was so very grateful that he was alive, and that he’d come home to her. But she was also still very angry with him. Angry that he’d let her think he was dead, knowing what it would do to her.

She shook her head, then opened her eyes. Glancing over at the plate of food on the coffee table, she realized she’d lost her appetite, and was no longer hungry.

‘Might as well go to bed,’ she thought to herself, as she grabbed the plate, and carried it to the kitchen.

**~007~007~007~**

Curled up on her side beneath her blankets, Olivia’s eyes fluttered open, when she felt the soft touch of fingers on her cheek, to find James crouched on the floor in front of her. She could just make out his features in the moonlight streaming through the window.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“I know,” she replied, slipping her hand out from under the covers to cup his cheek.

“I was angry,” he admitted. “You were right, I do know how the game is played, and I know you had to make that call, that it was the only decision you could make under the circumstances but I was still angry.”

“I know,” she said again. “I did, and I do, trust you, James. Never forget that. You are the one person in this world I trust without question.”

He nodded. “Am I forgiven for being such an arse.”

She smiled a small smile. “Yes.”

“Thank you,” he whispered. He leaned in, gave her a tender kiss, then stood and walked across the room.

“James.”

He stopped just before reaching her bedroom door, and looked back over his shoulder at her; his eyes glittering in the pale light of the moon.

“Yes?”

“Hold me,” she said in a voice just above a whisper.

Without saying a word, he turned and padded quietly back to the bed, then slipped beneath the blankets. He curled his body around hers from behind, pulled her back firmly against his chest, and buried his face in her hair.

Grasping his hand, she laced her fingers with his, and drew his arm more fully around her. She rested their joined hands between her breasts, and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

They exhaled heavily together, stirring the air of the silent room. 

The steady rise and fall of James’ chest, as well as the comforting beating of his heart, combined with the heat of his body helped to relax, and reassure Olivia that he was home. Her body relaxed into his, and within moments she was sound asleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

“You two, head for the chapel! Take the tunnel!” James spoke loudly over the roar of the helicopter landing outside.

“No, James…” Olivia shook her head, and stepped away from Kincade towards him.

“Olivia, please, go…” James quickly strode over to her, and grasped her arms. “You can’t be here when Silva gets off the chopper.”

“But…”

“No buts! Please, Em…” James pleaded with her. “You need to go. I need to know you’re safely out of harm’s way.”

“All right.” Olivia acquiesced, then lifted her hand to cup his cheek, and pushed up on her toes to kiss him.

James pulled her closer, and kissed her back; a quick, hard, hungry kiss, then firmly pushed her away. “Now go, please!”

Olivia nodded, and hurried over to join Kincade, who had slid the panel to the priest’s hole open. She turned to give him one last look. “James, I…”

“I know,” he said with a nod. “Olivia, please…”

James watched her disappear into the tunnel, then lifted his eyes to Kincade. The old gamekeeper held his eyes, nodded once firmly, then ducked into the tunnel, sliding the panel back into place behind him.

“I love you, Olivia,” James whispered into the now empty room, then turned, ready to take on Silva, and to protect the woman he loved. To make good her faith in him… her best, and most loyal agent… her 007.

 

_James felt the soft touch of fingers against his cheek, and slowly opened his eyes._

_He smiled, and breathed her name, “Em…”_

_“Hello, James.”_

_He closed his eyes again, convinced he was dreaming. After all, he hadn’t seen her since their time together in France. She was his boss, yes… but he had yet to have any formal contact with her; his assignments coming to him through her Chief of Staff. So for her to fly out here just to see him, he shook his head, it just wasn’t in the realm of possibility as far as James was concerned._

_“James.”_

_Her voice softly called to him again, and unable to resist, his eyes fluttered open. “Em? Am I dreaming?”_

_“No,” she replied with a shake of her head, as she cupped his cheek. “You’re not dreaming. I’m really here.”_

_He smiled._

_“You had me worried sick, James.”_

_“Sorry,” he muttered, then groaned. “Fuck, I hurt.”_

_“I know you do. You were very badly hurt,” she told him, and he could see the pain in her eyes, the concern. She sat carefully on the edge of his hospital bed. “Do you remember what happened?”_

_James’ brow furrowed in concentration. “We were ambushed,” he began. “Jenkins was shot on site. Davis, Collins, and I were taken, and driven out to the middle of nowhere. Collins tried to escape, and was shot in the back. That’s when they broke my leg, and Davis’ as well.”_

_“Christ,” Olivia swore._

_“I think they thought it was the easiest way to keep us from trying to escape as they beat us,” James said, with a wry chuckle. He winced, and clutched at his sides. “Ow! Damn that hurts!”_

_“Would you like me to get the nurse to bring you something for the pain?” she asked, stroking her thumb against his cheek._

_“No,” he answered, closing his eyes, and nuzzling his cheek into her palm. He’d missed her touch._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah. Maybe after I’ve finished my report,” James told her, then slowly opened his eyes to look at her. “When I ask for pain meds, they also slip me a sedative. Apparently I’m not a very good patient, and that’s their way of dealing with me.”_

_Olivia chuckled softly. “No, apparently not,” she said, and James knew she’d spoken with his doctor before seeing him, and had been informed that he was being less than cooperative._

_“I don’t like hospitals,” he confided quietly. “I never have.”_

_“I remember,” she replied with a fond smile._

_“Oh… right,” he said, and gave her a sheepish smile. He’d told her about his aversion to hospitals during their time together in France._

_Olivia gave him a tender smile, then removed her hand from his cheek with a final caress. She straightened up, and looked down at him. “What happened after you and Davis were shot, and beaten?”_

_James took a deep breath. “After two days of steady beatings, I somehow managed to overpower one of the men, got hold of his gun. Shot him, and the other two men, then got Davis into one of the cars, and hightailed it out of there. And the rest you know.”_

_Olivia nodded. “I’m glad you made it out of there.”_

_“So am I.” He gave her a crooked grin._

_Olivia shook her head, but James could see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth._

_“So, what have you got planned for me next?”_

_“I’ve been giving serious thought to promoting you to Double-0.”_

_James perked up. “Really?”_

_“Yes,” she replied._

_“Thank you, Em.”_

_“Don’t thank me yet. Nothing will happen in that regard until you’ve healed, and have been given the okay from the doctor. So as much as it pains you, do try to listen to the doctors and take your recovery seriously.”_

_“Yes, Em,” he answered, and tossed off a quick, smart salute, then settled back against his pillows with a smile._

_“Cheeky bugger,” she said, the smile returning to grace her lips, as she regarded him._

_James watched her as she watched him._

_There was a look in her eyes; one he hadn’t seen since their time together in France. Without stopping to think, James reached up to curl his hand around the back of her head, and drew her down to him. His lips brushed against hers twice before he captured them fully, and kissed her deeply._

_Olivia moaned softly, and kissed him back._

_James’ head began to spin._

_It’d been a little over ten years since he’d kissed her, since he’d enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth, and the softness of her lips beneath his._

_All too soon, though, she was pulling away, ending the kiss._

_“James…” she shook her head. “We can’t.”_

_“I know. I’m sorry.”_

_She cupped his cheek, shaking her head again. “Don’t apologize.”_

_“Em… why are you really here?” he asked in a quiet voice._

_“To check on you.”_

_“Do you personally check on all your agents?”_

_She shook her head. “No,” she said softly._

_“Then why?” he asked again, and held her gaze, refusing to let her look away._

_Finally, after several moments, she answered, her voice just above a whisper, “Because I care.”_

**~007~007~007~**

“007, what took you so long?”

James sauntered toward her. “Well, I got caught in some deep water,” he quipped, then rushed to catch her when she suddenly swayed.

“Ooh…” she moaned, as he carefully lowered her to the cold chapel floor, and cradled her against his chest.

James lifted his head, and met Kincade’s eyes. The older man shook his head helplessly. A wave of powerlessness washed over him as he looked back down at her.

“I suppose it’s too late to make a run for it,” she said breathlessly, wincing when he pressed his hand against the injury.

“Well, I’m game if you are,” James replied. “Always have been, you know that.”

“I do.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” James asked, as he looked down at her hip again, and gently probed the wound with his fingers.

Olivia gasped. “I didn’t think it was that bad, and I didn’t want to worry you.”

James shook his head. “Daft woman, I always worry about you,” he told her, then cupped her cheek.

And he was worried. Worried sick. She’d grown quite pale, and her breathing was laboured.

“We need to get you to a hospital. Do you still have my mobile in your pocket?” he asked. He’d given it to her earlier, just in case.

She nodded, and James slipped his hand into her jacket pocket, and removed the small phone. He quickly punched in Tanner’s number, and to his relief, Bill answered after only two rings.

“Tanner, it’s Bond,” James said, then frowned when Tanner began bombarding him with questions. James interrupted him, “I don’t have time for twenty questions, Tanner, just send a medevac right away. M’s hurt bad.” He paused, then nodded even though Tanner couldn’t see him. “Good, thank you, Bill,” James replied, then disconnected the call, and pocketed his phone. “Help’s on the way,” he told the woman in his arms.

Olivia nodded.

James glanced around, and spotted the scarf Olivia had been wearing earlier in a puddle on the floor. He stretched, and hooked it with his fingers, then pressed it against the bleeding wound.

Olivia cried out, and turned her body into his.

“Sorry,” he whispered. He sat, and gathered her closer, so that she was no longer lying on the cold stone floor.

“I thought... I was afraid you’d been caught in the explosion…” she told him, her voice just above a whisper. “I’m so glad you weren’t.”

“So am I.”

She smiled, and closed her eyes.

“Open your eyes, Olivia.” James ordered her, shaking her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open. “I’m so sleepy, James. And so cold…”

James tightened his arms around her, hugging her as close to his body as he could. “I know, I know…” he said. “But you can’t sleep yet. I need you to keep your eyes open, and I need you to hold on, Em. Please…”

She hummed, and nodded her head. “I’ll try.”


	9. Chapter Eight

_“I knew it was too early to promote you.”_

Her angry words from that night came back to him as he held Olivia’s limp hand tightly in his. He could still remember the disappointment in her blue eyes as she’d looked at him, the anger radiating off her.

James cupped her cheek with his other hand, and gently stroked his thumb over her lips. Her colour was better, and her breathing was no longer shallow and laboured.

He shifted in his chair in an effort to ease some of the discomfort from sitting in the same position all night. He’d been with her since she’d come out of surgery to remove the bullet and stone fragments from her hip, and had refused to leave her side.

In the hours that followed, he’d found his mind drifting in and out of memories of their life together… such as it was.

 

_“Well, I understand Double-0s have a very short life-expectancy, so your mistake will be short-lived.”_

_He held her gaze unflinchingly, but was unable to decipher the look that’d come into her eyes._

_She sat down in the chair beside him, and held his gaze. “Bond, this may be too much for a blunt instrument to understand, but arrogance and self-awareness seldom go hand in hand.”_

_“So you want me to be half monk, half hitman?” he asked, with the smallest of smirks._

_“Any thug can kill. I want you to take your ego out of the equation, and to judge the situation dispassionately. I have to know I can trust you, and that you know who to trust. And since I don’t know that, I need you out of my sight,” she told him, then looked away to grab the newspaper she’d thrown onto the coffee table. “Go and stick your head in the sand somewhere and think about your future.” She turned the paper over in her hands, and stared down at it. “Because these bastards want your head.” She looked back up at him. “And I am seriously considering feeding you to them.”_

_They stared at each other again. The earlier look he’d been unable to understand was gone, replaced by a mixture of anger and disappointment._

_James looked away first, and placed the deck of cards in his hands on top of the game of solitaire he’d been pretending to play, then got to his feet, and made his way to the lift._

_“And, Bond,” she called out to him, looking over her shoulder at him, “don’t ever break into my house again.”_

_“Ma’am.” He acknowledged her as the lift doors opened, then stepped into the car._

_As the lift dropped, James promised himself that he would make it up to her, that he would restore her faith in him, and her decision to promote him to Double-0. He never wanted to see that disappointment in her eyes again._

 

He hadn’t realized it then, but as her softly uttered words, before passing out in his arms in the chapel, “I did get one thing right.” echoed in his ears, James realized the look in her eyes at his flippant remark had been one of worry and fear, mixed with a touch of resigned sadness.

She’d been the one to encourage him. Had been the one to promote him to Double-0, and while he’d known then that she still cared about him, having told him as much just months before promoting him, he’d been nothing more than a cheeky bastard to her.

 

_“You can stop pretending. You knew I wouldn’t let this drop, didn’t you?”_

_“Well I knew you were you,” she replied._

And then she’d walked away from him, but not before he had seen the pride flash in her eyes. James had known then, that he’d made the right decision to keep pursuing the matter.

A soft moan caught his attention, and he blinked to refocus on Olivia as she shifted slightly in the hospital bed. He lightly combed his fingers through her short, white hair, pleased when she sighed, then relaxed back into the deep, healing sleep.

When she’d passed out in his arms, James had never felt so helpless, or so frightened in his life. He’d kept his fingers pressed to her neck, needing to feel the constant beat of her pulse to reassure him that she hadn’t left him.

 

_“BOND! PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!”_

_Her voice, over his mobile’s speakerphone, pleaded with him. He could hear the desperation in her voice, and it made his heart ache; killing him in ways the digitalis wasn’t._

_James jammed his thumb down on the red button repeatedly with no effect. It was then he noticed that the wire connecting the leads to the defibrillator had come loose. He held it between his fingers, and stared at it as his vision began to swim, and he felt darkness encroaching._

_He wanted to tell her, to let Olivia know that he…_

 

James had passed out then, before he’d been able tell her, and then had woken up to Vesper’s concerned face hovering over him.

James shook his head.

The pain of their mutual betrayal still stung. It no longer held the same bite, as he had long ago realized he’d been using her just as she had been using him, but it still hurt just that little bit.

 

_“You don’t trust anyone, do you, James?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then you’ve learnt your lesson. Get back as soon as you can. We need you.”_

_“Will do.”_

 

They’d talked a little more, Olivia trying to console him with the thought that perhaps Vesper had made a deal to save his life, before James had disconnected the call.

“…James…”

He smiled at her sleepy murmur of his name.

He hadn’t told Olivia the truth that day.

There was one person he trusted. Only one.

Her. Her and her alone.

How could he not? She was the first person he had ever truly trusted, as well as the first, and only, person he had ever been in love with.

_“You look like hell. When’s the last time you slept?”_

The question whispered in his mind, and James found himself glancing down at his watch.

He’d been sitting with her for seven hours, only nodding off for brief moments at a time, too afraid to miss a change in her condition. And before that, he hadn’t slept, really slept, since before this whole mess with Silva started.

James scrubbed his hand over his face, suddenly feeling very weary.

He leaned forward, and cupped her face once more. “I know you need to sleep, but I wish you’d wake up so I can look into your beautiful blue eyes,” James told her in a hushed voice.

_James groaned against her lips, then broke off the kiss to look down at her._

_“You have beautiful eyes, James,” Em told him in a quiet voice, as she reached up to circle her fingers around them._

“Not as beautiful as yours,” he said, circling her closed eyes with his fingers. “Please, Olivia… open your eyes. Just for a moment so that I know you’re going to be all right.”

 

_As he continued to hold her gaze, James felt his heart begin to beat faster as it swelled with something other than lust for the woman lying beneath him._

_“Em? What’s wrong?” James asked, concerned at the sudden, brief flash of fear in her eyes._

_“Nothing,” she replied, then cupped his cheek, and drew his mouth back down to hers. “Just kiss me,” she told him._

_“Em?”_

_“Kiss me!” She lifted her head, and captured his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss._

_He responded, keeping his lips on hers as she lowered her head back to the pillow._

 

It was only later, after she’d left him to return to her life - to her husband - that James had realized what had frightened her in that intimate moment.

Olivia, his Em, had fallen in love with him.

And it had scared the hell out of her.

Just as it had scared the hell out of him.

He’d never been in love before, not like that, not beyond the infatuations of a young boy growing up and discovering girls. And he’d made a promise to himself then and there, after knowing he would never see her again, that he would never allow himself to fall in love again.

And he hadn’t.

Olivia moaned softly, and he watched her eyes flutter.

“Olivia,” he called to her.

“James…” she murmured, and a smile touched her lips.

James could not help smiling in response. “Yes, it’s me.”

She sighed, and her eyes slowly opened. Her smile grew.

“Hello, Em,” James said softly.

“Hi,” she replied in hoarse whisper.

James leaned close, and feathered a kiss to her lips.

Olivia hummed happily, squeezed his hand, then her eyes closed once more.

James kissed her again, then sat back in the chair, and released a deep breath, a profound sense of relief washing over him. He held tightly to her hand, and closed his eyes.

She was going to be all right.


	10. Chapter Nine

_“Would you take a walk with me?”_

_Olivia turned from the window to see James standing in the door, his father’s shotgun resting in the crook of his arm._

_“What?”_

_James held his had out to her. “Walk with me.”_

_Olivia nodded, and quietly shuffled across the room to join him, slipping her hand into his, smiling gently when he laced their fingers._

_They walked in silence, James leading her out of Skyfall, and out a small distance into the field behind the manor._

_“What’s wrong, James?” Olivia asked him, when they weren’t too far out._

_James stopped, and turned to face her. “Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all.”_

_“What?”_

_“Dragging you all the way out here, without any backup to speak of,” James answered with a frown._

_“Don’t second guess yourself now, James,” Olivia told him. “Your gut instinct has always served you well in the past.” She stepped closer, and slipped her arms around his middle. She tilted her head back to look up at him. “So trust it now. I trust you, and I trust your instincts.”_

_James nodded. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied with a small smile on his lips, then lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her gently. “I won’t let Silva hurt you,” he told her. “I promise.”_

_“I know you won’t.”_

_“I will stop him, even if I have to destroy Skyfall to do it.”_

_“I hope it doesn’t come to that.”_

_“It just an old building… but if it will stop him to do so, then I won’t hesitate,” James said vehemently. “You are all that matters.”_

_“James…”_

_His mouth was on hers again, and he drew her deeper into his embrace._

_Olivia moaned._

 

“…Jam…”

“Yes, mum. I’m here. Gerry and Tommie are here too.”

Olivia’s eyes slowly opened, at the sound of her daughter’s voice, to find the anxious faces of her children staring down at her.

She glanced around the room.

She could have sworn James had been with her. That he’d been talking with her, holding her hand. She remembered waking to see his handsome face smiling at her, and then he’d kissed her.

Or had she simply dreamt his kiss and his presence.

“He said he’d be back shortly.”

Olivia’s eyes darted to her daughter. “What?”

“The man you’re looking for,” her daughter said. “Tall, blond fellow?” Olivia nodded. “He said he would be back in a little while. Said something about wanting to give us some time together.”

“Did he say anything else?” Olivia asked in a hoarse voice, then began to cough.

Jaimee quickly poured some water from the jug on the bedside table into a glass, then grabbed a straw, and brought it to her mother. “Here, mum… take a small sip.”

Olivia sucked on the straw, giving a sigh of relief as the water soothed her parched throat. After several more sips, she ventured her question again. “Did he say anything else?”

Gerald, her oldest son, shook her head, and answered, “No, mum, he didn’t. Not even his name, rather rude that.”

Olivia closed her eyes briefly in relief. Her secret was still safe, but as she opened her eyes to see Jaimee regarding her curiously, with the same shrewd look James would give her, Olivia thought perhaps that the time had finally arrived to tell James about his daughter. Once he returned, and they were alone, she told herself.

“Is he one of your agents, mum?” Her other son, Thomas, inquired.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Is he the one that got you into this mess?” Gerald asked.

Olivia frowned, then shot her son a dirty look. “No, he’s the one who got me out of it, and saved my life,” she told him sharply.

Gerald had the good sense to look chastised. “Sorry, mum… I’ve been worried sick ever since your office was blown up. And then you went missing, and it was only after that happened, that we learned you’d almost been shot at that hearing.”

“I’m sorry, too, Gerald.” Her gaze softened. “That can’t have been easy on any of you.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Thomas said. “Especially as they wouldn’t tell us anything. Bill was the only one who gave us any information, and even then it wasn’t much.”

“He wouldn’t have been allowed to tell you anything,” she pointed out. “In fact, he shouldn’t have told you what he told you.”

“We know that, mum,” Gerald told her. “We know secrecy is important in your line of work, but you could have been killed. Would they have even told us then?”

“As it is, it was a Mr. Bond, that insisted we be called, and brought here to see you,” Jaimee said. “Bill told us he was quite adamant about it.”

Olivia couldn’t help smiling at that. That sounded like her James; he knew how important her children were to her.

“And other than you being shot, no one has told us anything. What happened, mother?” Gerald asked.

Olivia sighed. She knew she shouldn’t tell them, but deep in her heart, Olivia knew they had a right to know… especially as they had come so close to losing their mother. And she also knew her children would never speak of what she told them.

She took a couple more sips of her water.

“When we lived in Hong Kong, there was an agent who worked for me named Tiago Rodriguez…”

**~007~007~007~**

“And so Bond sacrificed his home, and he stopped Silva,” Olivia finally finished her tale. She hadn’t told them everything, after all, she couldn’t. But she’d told them enough.

“Did he really have a gun to your head, mummy?” Jaimee asked, her eyes wide with fright.

“Yes, but Bond got to the chapel in time, and stopped him.”

“Stopped him how?” Gerald wanted to know.

“By burying a dagger in his back.”

All four heads in the room turned at the sound of Bond’s voice.

“You stabbed him in the back?” Thomas questioned James as he stepped further into the room, and let the door close behind him.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” James replied, then looked at Olivia. “How are you doing?”

“Sore, but all right,” she answered.

“You look tired.”

“I’m all right,” Olivia told him with a soft smile.

“Mr. Bond is right. You look tired, mum,” Jaimee said. “Maybe we should go, and let you get some rest.”

Olivia shook her head. “No…”

“Jaimee’s right, mum, we should go now,” Gerald spoke up. “We’ll come back tomorrow.”

“You’re not getting rid of us that easily,” Thomas told her with a grin.

Everyone in the room laughed.

Olivia sighed. “Very well.”

“We’re staying in a nearby hotel. Bill has the number, so if you need anything, just get him to ring us,” Gerald informed her.

“I will.”

Gerald walked over to the side of the bed, then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “I’m glad you’re all right, mother,” he said, then straightened and walked over to James, and held out his hand. “Mr. Bond… thank you for looking after my mother.”

James shook his hand. “You’re welcome.”

“Bye, mum.” Thomas gave her a kiss on the cheek as well, then stepped over to shake James’ hand as well. “Thank you, Mr. Bond.”

“You’re welcome.” James inclined his head, as he shook the younger man’s hand.

“Mummy…”

Her daughter’s softly uttered call, drew Olivia’s attention away from James and her sons, and she looked up to find Jaimee’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, my sweet girl, come here.” Olivia held her arms out to her youngest child, and held her close when Jaimee moved into her embrace. “I’m all right, Jaimee. I promise you, I am all right,” she cooed softly, stroking her daughter’s blonde hair.

Jaimee sniffled, and buried her face in her mother’s shoulder, nodding her head.

Olivia pressed a kiss to Jaimee’s temple, then gently grasped her head, and lifted it so that she could look into her daughter’s eyes. She dried the tears from Jaimee’s cheeks with her thumbs. “No more tears. I’m going to be fine.”

“I was just so scared, mummy,” Jaimee told her, sounding more like a frightened ten year old child, than the nineteen year old woman she was.

“I know you were, sweetheart. So was I,” Olivia told her, then glanced over at James, and smiled softly. “But there’s nothing to be scared about now. The danger is over.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite,” James spoke up. “I haven’t had a chance to inform your mother, but while she was in surgery, and throughout the night, agents were sent to Silva’s island, and his entire operation has been dismantled.”

“So you see,” Olivia said, cupping her daughter’s cheek. “All is well.”

Jaimee nodded, and took a deep, shuddering breath. “Okay, good.” She leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek. “I’m really glad you’re okay, mummy.”

Olivia hugged Jaimee to her once again, then kissed her cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Jaimee gave her another kiss, then stood, and walked over to James. “Thank you,” she said softly, then threw her arms around James’ neck and hugged him. “Thank you for saving mum.”

Olivia felt her heart swell as she watch James embrace his daughter for the first time, still unaware of just who she was to him.

“You’re welcome, Jaimee,” James responded in a quiet voice.

Jaimee released him, then moved over to join her brothers.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, mum,” Gerald told her with a smile that was so much like his father’s.

Olivia nodded, and smiled at her children as they filed out of the room. Once they were gone, and the door swung closed behind them, Olivia turned to see James watching her.

“Thank you for calling them.”

James shook his head. “Tanner called them.”

“But you told him to,” Olivia said. “In fact I was told you insisted.”

James shrugged. “I knew they’d be worried about you, and I knew you’d want to see them.”

Olivia held her hand out to him, and without hesitation, James quickly closed the distance between them, and clasped her hand in his as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you,” she repeated.

James lifted her hand to his lips, and pressed a kiss to her palm. “You’re welcome, Em.”

His voice was muffled against her palm, as he continued to ply it with soft kisses. Kisses that set Olivia’s heart racing. She eased her hand from his grasp, and curled it around the back of his head, and gently tugged him closer; he offered no resistance, shifting so that he was leaning over her, his arms on either side of her body.

“Kiss me, James…” she ordered quietly.

“Yes, ma’am,” James replied with a smile.

Olivia sighed when he brushed his lips over hers, again and again, each caress softer than the one before, and then he was kissing her fully. She whimpered her approval when his tongue slipped past her lips to meet hers, and he deepened the kiss.

“I’m very glad you’re all right also,” James whispered against her lips, then kissed her deeply again.

**~007~007~007~**

Jaimee stepped back out of the room, and quietly closed the door, then turned to lean back against the wall.

A large smile slowly spread across her face.


	11. Chapter Ten

_Olivia screamed, then fell back against the pillows, panting harshly._

_“Oh god… I… no more… I… I can’t…”_

_“Yes you can.”_

_“No…” Olivia shook her head. “I can’t.”_

_“The head’s out,” the doctor said. “One more push should do it.”_

_“Oh good…” Olivia groaned, and her body tensed as she felt another contraction begin._

_“Okay, Olivia, a nice big push!”_

_Olivia groaned softly, and feeling Reginald supporting her back, she pushed, working to expel her third child’s body from her own._

_“That’s it. Keep pushing!” The doctor urged. “Almost… shoulder’s out…”_

_Olivia gave a small triumphant cry when she felt the baby slip from her body, and sank back against the bed breathlessly. She smiled up at Reginald when he squeezed her hand, then a large smile bloomed over her face when the strong cries of her child filled the room._

_“You have a daughter,” the doctor told her, his eyes smiling at her over his mask._

_A small sob escaped her, and her eyes filled with tears when her daughter was placed in her arms. “Hello, Little one,” Olivia whispered, fingering the shock of blonde hair gracing the baby’s head, then lightly stroked her cheek. “I’m so very glad you’re here.”_

_“She’s beautiful, darling,” Reginald told her softly, as he leaned in and kissed her cheek._

_Olivia smiled, and met his eyes. “Thank you,” she said softly, then returned her attention to the infant blinking sleepily up at her._

_‘James…’ her heart whispered, as it swelled with love for the child they’d created. ‘We have a daughter.’_

_“What are we going to name her?”_

_“Jaimee,” Olivia answered. “Jaimee Andrea.”_

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right?”

Olivia smiled indulgently at her daughter. She understood her children’s need to want to look after her, their fear of almost losing her still too fresh in their minds. Jaimee, in particular, had become very protective. But she was beginning to feel a little smothered.

“Yes, Jaimee, I am quite sure.”

Jaimee hesitated. “I don’t like the idea of you being here all alone,” she said. “I know the doctor said you were okay, but it’s only been a month since you were shot, and you’ve only been home for three days, and…”

“And I am fine.” Olivia interrupted her. “My hip is healing nicely,” she said, then she grasped her daughter by the waist, spun her around, and walked her to the front door. “Now, go! Your friends will be waiting. You’re going back to school in two days, so go enjoy this time with them.”

Jaimee turned around, and hugged her. “If you need anything…”

“I’ll call,” Olivia finished, then rose up to kiss her daughter’s cheek. “Go! Have fun! I’ll see you when you get home.”

Jaimee nodded reluctantly. “All right, mum. I won’t be late.”

“Jaimee,” Olivia stepped around her, and opened the door. “Go. And if you come home before ten, I’ll ground you.”

“Mum, I’m nineteen, you can’t ground me.”

“Do you remember what I do for a living?”

Jaimee rolled her eyes, then sighed. “I’m sorry, mum… I can’t help worrying. A part of me is still afraid something is going to happen.”

“I know, sweetheart, but I really am all right.”

“I’d feel better if you weren’t here alone,” Jaimee told her. “It’s a shame that Mr. Bond had to go out of town.”

“Yes, it is,” Olivia agreed.

Much to her disappointment, (and James’ as well, she thought, remembering how much he’d cursed when Tanner had called him with orders to report to the new M) he’d been sent off on an assignment only two weeks after the incident at Skyfall.

“Will he be back soon?” Jaimee asked, just as a small car pulled up in front of the house.

“I do hope so,” Olivia replied, then swatted her daughter on the arse. “Go on. I’ll see you later.”

Jaimee nodded, then moved hurried down the steps. She paused on the pavement, and looked up at her mother. “If you need…”

“Jaimee!”

Jaimee smirked. “Bye, mum!” she called out, then hopped into the car, which quickly sped away.

Olivia shut the door, chuckling to herself.

“Stubborn young lady. Just like her mother.”

Olivia turned at the familiar voice, and smiled. He was a sight for sore eyes. She quickly closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around him, tilting her head back to accept his kiss.

“I’m glad you’re home,” she told him when the kiss ended, and laid her head on his shoulder.

“So am I,” he replied, and wrapped his arms more firmly around her, holding her close.

She’d missed him terribly.

Yes, she’d had her children with her, and she had enjoyed having them around immensely, but she had still missed James something fierce. Olivia held him tighter.

“How are you feeling?” James asked.

Olivia lifted her head from his chest. “A little tired, to be honest, but other than that I’m fine.”

His hand slid down to caress her hip as he asked, “And your hip?”

“Healing nicely.”

James smiled. “Good,” he said, as he slipped his hand around to grab her arse, and pull her closer.

“James…” she moaned softly, feeling his cock stir against her.

“I’ve missed you, Olivia,” he told her, his voice low and husky.

Olivia watched his eyes darken, and felt an answering surge of arousal between her thighs. “I’ve missed you,” she replied, feeling suddenly breathless, as he lowered his mouth to hers once more, and kissed her deeply.

Neither one made any move to take things further, both simply enjoying kissing the other, and being together and in each other’s arms.

After several minutes however, Olivia began to feel the strain in her hip. She sighed, and pulled her mouth from his. James rubbed the healed injury before she could utter a word, and merely nodded his head, before clasping her hand in his. 

“So what was that all about?” he asked her, as they strolled into the living room.

“Jaimee was reluctant to go out this evening,” she said, as they sank down onto the sofa.

“Are they still hovering?”

Olivia pulled her feet up, and snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and stroking her hand over his chest, as she answered, “Gerald and Thomas not so much, especially now that I’m home, but Jaimee still is.”

“She was given quite a scare,” James pointed out, wrapping his arm about her shoulders.

“I know,” Olivia sighed. “But I’m all right.”

“So, that exchange earlier…?”

“Was me convincing her to go out, and have some fun with her friends before she returns to school.”

“Do you think she’ll return before ten?”

Olivia tilted her head back on his shoulder. “How much did you hear?”

“I slipped in just as you spun her around, and walked her to the door, ” James said with a grin.

She laughed softly.

“So… do you think she’ll come home before ten?” he asked again.

Olivia shook her head. “One minute after, just to prove a point. Jaimee has always been a wilful child.”

“Definitely your daughter then,” James quipped. “Stubborn like her mother.”

“And her father,” she remarked quietly, and it suddenly occurred to Olivia that now was the perfect time to tell James that he, not Reginald, was her daughter’s father.

She’d wanted to tell him when she was in the hospital, but with her children constantly around as she recovered, she’d been unable to find the right moment before he’d been called away.

Olivia took a deep breath, willing her suddenly racing heart to calm down. “James,” she began slowly, curling her fingers in his shirt. “About Jaimee… there’s something I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago.”

“She’s my daughter,” he said in a soft voice.

“Yes,” Olivia whispered, then pulled out of his arms, turning to face him fully, her eyes wide with surprise. “How… how long have you known?”

“For some time.”

“How did you…” She shook her head in disbelief, at a loss for words.

“Your sons look like their father, whereas Jaimee…”

“Has your eyes, and looks like you,” Olivia finished, and he nodded.

“That’s only part of how I knew though,” James said. “There’s also her age, and the fact that you named her after me.”

“Jaimee Andrea, yes.”

“Jaimee Andrea,” James repeated, and smiled.

“James…” Olivia began, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry… I should have told you before this but…”

James shook his head. “Olivia, don’t apologize. You were married, and I’m pretty sure you didn’t know you were pregnant when we parted ways.”

“No…”

“And when you did find out, how did you know for sure the baby was mine?”

“Reg had a vasectomy after Thomas was born, so there was no way he could have fathered her,” she told him. “The moment I got the test results I knew.”

“Did you consider…

“No!” Olivia interrupted him.

“Not even once?”

She shook her head. “I was carrying our baby, a little piece of you to keep with me.” Her voice was soft, and her right hand drifted to rest on her stomach, remembering the feeling of Jaimee growing within her. “I couldn’t abort our baby.”

James gave her a tender look, and covered her hand with his.

“I often thought about seeking you out to tell you,” she told him.

“Because you kept tabs on me,” he said with a grin, remembering her confession in the bath after they’d made love again for the first time.

Olivia chuckled. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“For the same reason I did not tell you when we saw each other again that first time in South Africa, just before I promoted you to Double-0, and each time after that.”

“Because Jaimee would have been in serious danger if anyone had known she was my daughter.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “And it would have made you more vulnerable,” she told him, then asked, “Are you angry?”

“No,” James replied with a shake of his head. “I’m not angry. You did what you had to do, what you thought was best for your daughter.”

“Our daughter,” she corrected him.

“Our daughter,” he repeated with a small smile, and patted her hand. “You made the right decision, Olivia.”

Olivia turned her hand under his, and laced their fingers, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. She had told Jaimee the same thing when she’d asked if James knew about her.

“Does she know?”

“Only that Reginald was not her biological father,” Olivia answered. “And that her biological father’s name is James.”

“She knows my name?”

“She knows her father’s name is James,” she said. “To my knowledge we’ve never mentioned your first name to Jaimee or my sons.”

“I think you’re right.” James looked thoughtful. “Can we tell her together?”

A smile blossomed across Olivia’s face, and she nodded. “Of course we can.”

“Thank you,” he said, then a mild look of panic filled his eyes. “How do you think she’ll take it? Do you think she’ll be okay with it… I mean…”

Unable to help herself, never having seen James fret in such a way, Olivia chuckled, and he frowned, which only made her laugh more. “James, I think Jaimee will be quite okay with the knowledge that you’re her father.”

“Do you really think so?” he asked, a trace of uncertainty still lingering in his voice, and eyes.

She smiled. “Yes, I really think so.”

“Good,” he said, and she felt his body relax. “I have a daughter,” James murmured, his voice laced with wonder.

Olivia’s smile grew, and the love she felt for him came rushing to the surface, and she lifted her hand to cup the side of his face. “I love you, James,” she whispered. “Something else I should have told you a long time ago.”

The smile that came to his face lit his eyes, and the flood of emotion in the blue depths took her breath away.

“I love you, Olivia,” James told her in a quiet voice, as he reached up to clasp her hand in his, then lifted it from his cheek to kiss the inside of her wrist. “I have loved you for as long as I can remember.”

They slowly drifted closer, and their mouths met in a loving kiss.

With each moment that passed, the kiss grew deeper, and before long, James was pressing Olivia down into the cushions of the sofa.

“Mmm… yes…” she moaned, as he rocked against her, his hard cock putting delicious pressure on her sex. She arched beneath him when his hand closed around her breast, and he thumbed her nipple through her blouse, pebbling the sensitive tip. He smiled against her lips as he tweaked her nipple, and Olivia felt her body heat with arousal.

She wanted him.

“James!” she protested when he suddenly levered himself off her, and stood.

He held his hand out to her, and she placed hers in his grasp, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

“It’s been several months since we’ve made love,” James told her, as he scooped her up into his arms. “I’d like to do so in your bed… with plenty of room.”

Olivia giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’ll get no arguments from me.”

James laughed, and carried her out of the room.

**~007~007~007~**

Olivia nuzzled James’ temple as he carried her into her bedroom, murmuring softly how much she wanted him, how much she’d missed him.

He moved stealthily across the dark room until he reached the side of her bed, then lowered her to her feet, before stretching out to turn on the bedside lamp. He turned back to face her, and placed his hands on her hips, and drew her close.

“If at any moment your hip starts to hurt you…”

“I’ll let you know,” Olivia finished, as she began to unbutton his shirt. “However, my hip is fine, and I have a far more pressing matter that needs looking after.”

“Is that so?” James quipped, as he tugged her blouse free from her skirt.

Olivia gave him a sensuous smile as she wrapped her fingers around his right wrist, and guided his hand beneath her skirt.

“Christ, Olivia!” James groaned, as he flexed his fingers against her. She was hot and wet, and he felt his cock twitch in response.

She moaned when he began to stroke her through her kickers, rubbing the damp cotton against her clit, and rocked against his hand.

“We need to get you out of your clothes now,” James growled, and withdrew his hand. “Right now!”

Olivia chuckled, and cupped his straining cock, stroking him through his trousers. “I could not agree more,” she replied in a husky voice.

They quickly removed each other’s clothes, then fell back onto the bed, in a tangle of arms and legs.

“Do I need…” James slipped his hand between her thighs again, sliding his middle finger inside her pussy. He grinned against her lips. “No…” he curled the long digit inside her, thrusting it in and out of her several times, “you’re nice and wet.”

Olivia clenched around his finger. “You inspire me.”

James chuckled, then groaned when her small hand curled around his cock. “You inspire me, too.” He rocked into her grasp. “You always have.”

She smiled up at him, and bent her legs on either side of him, cradling him between her thighs. “Make love to me, James.”

He grinned, nodding as she guided his cock into place, then thrust forward, burying his prick fully within her in one smooth motion.

They moaned.

James slipped his arms beneath her, and framed her head in his large hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumb, and gazed down at her.

“What?” she asked in a soft voice, as he held his body still within and against hers.

“It just hit me,” he answered quietly. “I’m making love to the mother of my child.”

“James…” Olivia murmured tenderly, and reached up to cup his cheek, the fingers of her other hand combing through his soft, blond hair. She drew him closer, and caught his mouth with hers, kissing him hungrily. She clenched her inner walls around his cock, moaning her approval when he began to move.

He thrust slowly, his cock gliding in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

“Mmm…” She hummed approval against his lips, as he moved slowly in and out of her, his cock barely moving… but it was enough. The pleasure built gradually, and soon began to ripple through every part of her body. “…James…”

Her hands roamed restlessly over his back, fingertips digging into taut muscles, hands clutching at his firm arse to pull him ever closer.

“Olivia,” he groaned, and pushed deeper when her nails dug into the cheeks of his arse. 

“Oh yes… just like that,” she gasped when he did it again, and again.

They kissed with the same slothful pace of their bodies, soft, breathy moans filling the quiet of the room until the need to pull more breath into their lungs became too much. James lifted his mouth from hers.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered.

She did as he asked, and found herself looking up into his beautiful blue eyes which had grown even more dark with desire, however, it was the love swimming in the blue depths that stole her breath away. If possible, the emotion in his eyes was even more intense than the first time she’d seen him look at her that way so many years ago now. So intense, she could feel it radiating off him in waves.

“I love you,” James told her, hoarsely giving voice to his feelings.

It was as if a dam had burst, Olivia thought with a smile, allowing two decades of suppressed emotions to spill over, and crash around them. She chuckled softly, as she softly replied, “I love you too.”

“What’s so amusing?” he asked, continuing to rock leisurely inside her.

“For years we couldn’t, or wouldn’t say anything about how we felt, and now…”

“…now, it feels as if we can’t say it enough,” James finished with a grin. 

“Exactly.”

“It’s not silly is it?” he asked, and held himself still within her.

“No,” she replied, trailing her hand up his side to cup his cheek. “It’s not silly at all.”

“I feel like a kid who’s been given the gift he’s always wanted.”

Olivia stroked her thumb over his lips, smiling when he kissed the digit. “Love is a gift, James.”

“Yes it is,” he agreed, lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her lovingly.

Olivia returned his kiss, then bit his bottom lip playfully. “Now, no more talking! Make love to me, 007!” she ordered, smirking up at him.

“Yes, ma’am!” James responded with a grin. He slowly withdrew his cock until just the head remained within her, then plunged back inside her.

“Ooh… oh yes, James…” she gasped, as he repeated the action again, and again, moving faster and deeper with each drive of his cock, groaning her appreciation when he ground his pelvis against her clit. 

The sensations, the pleasure, that had been slowly building suddenly swelled within her, and Olivia came with a surprised whimper; her body tightening around his as her pussy clenched rhythmically around his cock.

Her eyes closed, and she concentrated on the feel of his thick prick sliding in and out of her as James continued to drive into her, prolonging her release. When the waves of sensation gave way to small ripples of pleasure, Olivia opened her eyes to find James smiling down at her.

She gave him slow, satisfied smile, then gave a delighted squeal when he suddenly flipped them over so that she was lying on top of him.

“Ride me, Olivia,” James told her in a husky voice, running his hands down her back to clutch her arse. “I want to watch you.”

Olivia moaned, and gave him an almost feral kiss, before she pushed herself up. They both whined when his cock slipped from her body as she drew her legs up so that she was straddling him. She rose up on her knees, reached down to grasp his cock in her tiny hand, held him in place, then swiftly sank down.

Twin sighs of relief sounded when she impaled herself back on his prick.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. James’ cock always seemed so much bigger when they were in this position; stretching and filling her in the most delicious way.

“Fuck!” James exclaimed as she squeezed her inner muscles around him, his fingers digging into her hips as he grabbed hold of her, and held her tight against him.

Olivia gave him a sensuous smile, and placing her hands on his chest, she began to move. Her movements were slow and deliberate as she rode his cock, sliding his length in and out of her pussy.

James’ hands trailed up her sides to close around her breasts.

“Mmm… yes…James…” her voice was deeper than usual, husky with pleasure as he tugged, twisted, and pinched her nipples, keeping time with every glide of his prick. “…feels so good…”

“Yes you do,” he agreed. “I’m not going to last much longer… you feel too good. So hot… so wet and tight… ” He groaned deep in his throat when she clenched around his cock yet again. “Fuck! Em!”

Olivia chuckled, and tightened around him again.

“Witch!” James growled, and dropped his hands down to grab hold of her hips. He bent his legs, then thrust up into her.

“James!” she gasped.

It was his turn to chuckle, as he drove up into her again, and again.

Olivia whimpered, and began to ride him harder. She then leaned back, grabbing his knees for support as she met his every thrust. Within moments, Olivia could feel the first teasing tingles of her orgasm deep in her sex.

“Olivia…” James’ voice held a note of warning as his fingers clenched on her hips.

“I know!”

“I’m going to come!”

“I know!” she panted, clenching her pussy around his cock.

“Oh… fuck… Olivia!” James pulled her down hard into his next thrust, and came with a loud shout of her name.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, feeling his cock throb as he spilled his seed inside her, then cried out when she felt his fingers on her clit.

“Come, Olivia!” James told her in a rough voice, rubbing her clit firmly as he continued to thrust up into her.

She fell forward, her hands clutching his shoulders, her forehead resting against his, her hips maintaining their steady rhythm, sliding his cock in and out of her pussy, grinding against his fingers.

“James… oh god…” she gasped, and came with a soft sob, continuing to move against him as her orgasm washed over her in blissful waves of sensation until finally she was spent, and sank boneless into his embrace.

“Mmm… I’m so glad you’re home,” Olivia murmured in a tired, satiated voice, pressing a kiss to his chest.

James chuckled lightly, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “So am I.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

_“Emma?”_

_Olivia turned away from the window at the sleepy call of her name, and smiled at a rumpled James as he sat up in the bed, and scrubbed a hand over his face._

_“Are you all right?” he asked through a yawn._

_“Yes.”_

_“What were you thinking about?”_

_She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter.”_

_He regarded her shrewdly for several moments, then shrugged. “So, what happens now?”_

_“We go home.”_

_James gave her a look. “Em.”_

_She allowed a small smile to turn up the corners of her mouth at the pouty look on his face. “You’ll go back to England, and I’ll return to Hong Kong.”_

_He sat up, piling the pillows behind him, then leaned back against the headboard. “What about the mission report? Will M want to see me?”_

_“As the agent in charge, I’ll take care of the report,” she told him. “If there is anything you’d like me to include, let me know.”_

_James nodded, as he folded his arms behind his head, and Olivia watched him rake his eyes over her. “I like you in my shirt,” he said in a low voice, an appreciative gleam in his eyes._

_She fingered the hem of the white t-shirt she’d pulled on. “Is that so?”_

_“It is.” He nodded. “In fact, it’s giving me several ideas.”_

_Olivia smiled, and let her eyes drift over him. His chest was bare, the rest of his body covered by the blankets, and she felt her body respond to the knowledge that he was naked beneath them. Without saying a word, James flipped the blankets aside, and Olivia felt her pussy throb at the sight of his engorged cock._

_“Come here, and I’ll share a couple with you.”_

_Olivia bit her bottom lip._

_It was tempting._

_Olivia knew she shouldn’t. She was due to leave for the airport in a little over two hours, and she still needed to pack her bag._

_“Em…” James called her name softly, and held a hand out to her, the other lightly stroking his cock._

_Her pussy throbbed again, and she felt herself grow wet at the sight._

_It was VERY tempting._

_She slowly began to cross the room._

_Need won out over common sense._

_And Olivia knew she needed to feel James inside her, knew she needed to fuck him - make love with him - one more time before they had to leave. Her body - her heart - would have it no other way._

_“Leave it on,” James told her, as she made a move to remove his shirt._

_Olivia chuckled, and shook her head in amusement, as she snagged a condom from the night table, then placed her hand in his, and allowed him to help her up onto the bed. She straddled his thighs, leaning forward to kiss him, gasping against his lips when James slipped his hand between her thighs, and began stroking her sex._

_“You’re wet,” he murmured with approval, sliding two fingers inside her. “I’m torn between wanting to go down on you and wanting to fuck you.”_

_Olivia lifted her mouth from his, and met his eyes as she tossed the now empty packet aside, and smoothed the condom over him with bold, sensual strokes. She held him in her palm as she rose up on her knees and shifted closer, then reached down to ease his fingers out of her pussy._

_“Make love to me, James…” she said softly, then slowly lowered herself onto his cock with a shuddering sigh._

_James’ eyes softened, and he lifted his hand to trace her lips with his wet fingers. “Even better,” he replied, then covered her mouth with his._

_They rocked together, their bodies falling into an easy cadence, matching the gentle rhythm of their kiss._

_Little by little, the soft, gentle kisses gave way to hot, hungry, biting kisses as Olivia slid up the length of his prick, then sank down again at the same moment James grabbed her hips, and thrust upward._

_“James!” Olivia cried out. She wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers clawing at his scalp, kissing him as hard as she moved against him, panting against his lips. “Yes… oh yes…”_

_“I’m going to make you come so hard,” James growled into the kiss, as he curled his hands around the cheeks of her arse, and pulled her into every drive of his cock._

_“Oh god…” she whimpered, as the angle allowed his cock to rub deliciously against her clit._

_Her climax, when it came, came fast and hard._

_Olivia shattered, coming after only a few deep thrusts, with a lusty shout of his name, her body shuddering violently in James’ arms, her pussy clenching in riotous spasms around his cock that spread outward in arcs of sensation._

_Still in the throes of her release, she moaned softly when James’ fingers dug into her arse to hold her tight against him as he came, swearing loudly, his cock pulsing inside her._

_James buried his face in her chest, and Olivia rested her cheek against the top of his head, as they held each other close in the aftermath of their powerful release. She murmured his name over and over, as their bodies continued to tremble._

_She whimpered when she felt his mouth close around her nipple through the cotton of the shirt, and he began to suckle her breast. “James…” she whispered, combing her fingers lovingly through his hair._

_After several minutes, the tremors gave way to an occasional shiver, and still James continued to suck on her nipple._

_“Is your husband a good man, Em?” he asked quietly around the cotton-covered tip in his mouth._

_“You’re asking about my husband now?”_

_James released her breast to raise his head, and shrugged. “Yeah.”_

_Olivia stared at him for several moments before answering, “Yes. He’s a very good man.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Why are you asking about my husband, James?”_

_James shrugged again. “Just curious,” he replied, then ducked his head._

_Olivia caught his face in her hands, and stopped him before he could take her nipple in his mouth again. “James?”_

_“Do you love him?”_

_“Yes, I do. Very much,” she answered without hesitation. “I know this makes it look…”_

_“Not at all,” James interrupted her with a shake of his head, and then suddenly Olivia found herself on her back, her head at the foot of the bed with James on top of her. “No more talking,” he told her, then swooped down to kiss her._

_Olivia moaned when he shifted his body away from hers, withdrawing his half-hard cock from inside her. She watched as he quickly disposed of the condom, then inched his way down her body. “James?”_

_“Time to eat!” He grinned at her, then covered her pussy with his mouth._

 

“I’m hungry,” James murmured.

Olivia looked back over her shoulder at him. “I’m not sure there’s much to eat in the house. I’ve not been let out to do any shopping, and Jaimee’s not much of a cook, so we’ve eaten take away the last three days.”

A bemused look crossed James’ face. “Why don’t we see if there’s anything, if not, we’ll order something in. If you can handle another night of take away that is.”

Olivia laughed, then leaned back to kiss him. “Sounds like a good idea to me,” she said, then rolled away from him, and slipped out of the bed, picking her knickers up from the floor, and pulled them on, reaching for his shirt next.

“What?” she asked when she looked up from buttoning his shirt to find him staring at her.

“That’s a good look on you,” James told her with a grin, as he got out of bed, and moved to stand before her. “I like you in my shirt.”

A small smiled quirked the corner of her lips. “Giving you ideas is it?”

James chuckled, as he reached out to grasp her hips, and drew her close. “You have no idea.”

Olivia circled her hips against him. “Oh, I have some idea,” she responded with a smile, then placed her hands on his chest, and slid them up to his shoulders as she rose up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. “Then we best get something to eat.” She gave him another kiss, then slipped out of his arms, and walked across to the bedroom door. Looking back over her shoulder, she gave him a coy smile. “After all, we’ll need to keep our strength up,” she said, then walked out of the room.

James’ laughter warmed her heart as it followed her down the hall.

**~007~007~007~**

“How long?”

“About twenty minutes,” Olivia answered as she closed the oven door. She straightened up to find James standing directly behind her. She moaned softly when his hands closed around her breasts, and leaned back against him. “James…”

Without saying a word, James took a couple steps backwards, bringing her with him, then turned her to face him, lowering his head to kiss her. She gave a surprised squeal when James grabbed her waist, and lifted her up onto the counter.

“Someone’s feeling amorous,” Olivia murmured, and curled her legs around his, as he began unbuttoning her shirt.

“Very.” He chuckled, slipping his hands inside the shirt to cup her breasts.

“Mmm…” she hummed against James’ lips when he thumbed her nipples. “…James.”

“Thought I might indulge in a little dessert before dinner,” he told her, lifting her right breast and ducking his head to take her nipple in his mouth.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers curling in the hair at the base of his neck, as she nuzzled kisses along his temple.

“Oh my god!”

Olivia’s head snapped up at the same time as James’, her nipple falling from his mouth, as he turned his head. “Jaimee!” she exclaimed.

“You couldn’t keep this in the bedroom?!” 

Olivia felt James tug her shirt closed, his fingers quickly buttoning it up. She glanced over at the clock on the stove. “You’re back early.”

“Kelly wasn’t feeling well,” Jaimee said, then grinned. “Welcome home, Mr. Bond.”

“Thank you, Jaimee,” James replied, as he stepped out from between Olivia’s legs, and moved to stand beside her, leaning back against the counter, and laid his hand on her thigh.

“Or should I call you dad?”

Olivia’s mouth fell open in surprise. 

“Mum, he is… isn’t he?”

Olivia glanced at James to see a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She met her daughter’s gaze, and could see that Jaimee had already figured it out, and was seeking confirmation. Olivia nodded slowly as she reached down to cover James’ hand with hers. “Yes, Jaimee, James is your father,” she told her, and felt James lace his fingers with hers.

A large smile filled the young woman’s face.

“Why don’t we move into the living room,” James suggested, “and discuss this further.”

“Good idea,” Olivia agreed.

Jaimee nodded, then turned and left.

Olivia turned to face James after he’d helped her down from the counter, and laid her hands on his chest. “If the smile on her face is any indication, Jaimee is quite okay with the knowledge that you’re her father.”

“It does look that way,” James replied, and gave her a small smile. 

She lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “Have faith, James.”

His smile grew, and the look in his eyes became a tender one. He nodded, then lowered his head to kiss her lovingly.

“Are you two coming or what?”

James and Olivia laughed out of their kiss.

“Let’s go talk with our daughter,” Olivia told him, as she grabbed his hand, and led him out of the kitchen.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Olivia looked at herself in the full length mirror, turning this way and that, then adjusted the drape of her dress before smoothing hands over her gravid belly. At four months, being a petite woman, as well as it not being her first pregnancy, she was already showing, and even the empire-waist dress she was wearing could no longer hide it._

_It will simply have to do, she thought, continuing to stare at her reflection._

_She gasped suddenly, her fingers splaying over her expanding stomach, then held her breath as she waited. Seconds later it happened again, and Olivia laughed softly._

_“Hello, Little one,” Olivia murmured to her belly, her smile growing as she felt the soft fluttering inside her once again. “I’ve been waiting to feel you move.”_

_She giggled when there was more movement within._

_‘Oh James,’ Olivia thought, ‘I wish you were here to feel your baby move.’_

_She knew, of course, that even if he were there, he would not yet be able to feel the baby. No, this delight was for her alone just now. But it did not stop her from wishing James was with her to share in her joy._

_Reginald had been wonderfully attentive since she had found out she was pregnant, and she knew he would take great delight in feeling the baby move, once he was able to feel it, but still, at this very moment, Olivia could not help wanting James with her._

_She sighed._

_A part of Olivia had hoped, foolishly she knew, that the feelings she had for James would fade, however, as each day passed, and her body changed with her pregnancy, she found her feelings for the young man she’d left behind, growing stronger than ever._

_And at this moment, Olivia wanted James with her._

_Wanted his arms around her, his hands on her stomach, trying in vain to feel the flickering movement of their child._

_She rubbed her hands over her belly, and whispered his name with a longing she knew she should not feel._

 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Olivia exclaimed as she entered the living room. She released James’ hand, and dashed out of the room, leaving a bemused James and Jaimee behind.

Entering her bedroom, she hurried across to her night table, and grabbed the photo album. She was halfway back to the door when she stopped again.

When she waltzed into the living room a few minutes later, she was clad in her comfortable grey robe. “Here!” She tossed James’ shirt at him. He pulled it on as she sat next to him on the sofa, and placed the album in her lap.

Once she was settled, Olivia watched Jaimee look back and forth between her and James for several moments, her eyes darting to the album in Olivia’s lap, before she finally began to speak.

“When I asked you about this two years ago, you said daddy knew I wasn’t his.”

Olivia nodded.

“Wasn’t he angry? I mean, you had an affair. Not that I’m not grateful because well… you know…” Jaimee said, then smiled. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“She gets her smartarse tendencies from you,” Olivia remarked dryly as she turned to James.

James grinned.

Olivia rolled her eyes, before looking back at Jaimee. “He was angry. He thought, at first, that it may have been payback for the affair he had,” she told them softly.

“Daddy had an affair?” Jaimee asked in a soft, incredulous voice, her eyes wide.

Olivia nodded, and shot James a grateful look when he clasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “He made a mistake, I forgave him, and we worked things out.”

“Wow!” Jaimee responded with a shake of her head. “So was that why…?” She gestured between the two of them.

“No.”

“Okay.”

“James and I were on an assignment together. He was my backup. It was only supposed to take two weeks…”

“But missions never go as planned,” James spoke up.

“No they don’t,” Olivia agreed with a wry smile. “This one lasted a month.”

“So you two thought you’d…”

“I would not finish that sentence if I were you, young lady,” Olivia said in a deadly quiet voice.

“Sorry, mum,” Jaimee replied softly, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment, then looked at James. “Sorry.”

James acknowledged her with a nod. “Jaimee,” he began in a quiet voice, “what you need to understand is that in our line of work, we often have to put our lives in other people’s hands, we have to trust that the people we work with will have our backs. And when two people spend that much time together in such close quarters, and under such intense circumstances, as your mother and I did, a bond is formed.” He paused, and glanced at Olivia. “And what happened between me and your mother was the result of that.”

“You fell in love,” Jaimee whispered.

“Yes,” Olivia answered, lacing her fingers with James’.

“Although, to be honest, I don’t think either of us realized that’s what it was right away,” James said, and Olivia chuckled softly, nodding her agreement. “And there were several other factors involved as well, beyond those I’ve already mentioned.”

“What do you mean? Like what?”

James glanced at Olivia, and she could read the question in his eyes; wondering how much he should tell Jaimee. She gave a slight shrug, and he acknowledged her with a gentle squeeze of her fingers.

“I was attracted to your mother the moment I saw her. I thought she was the sexiest woman I had ever laid eyes on,” James told his daughter as he turned to look at her once again. “It did not matter to me that she was older than me, or that she was married, all I knew then was that I wanted her.”

Olivia saw Jaimee’s eyes widen.

“Keep in mind, I was twenty-five when I met your mother,” he said. “I was young, arrogant, and cocky.”

“Very cocky,” Olivia agreed with a smirk.

James shook his head, a small grin playing about his own lips. “Very cocky,” he acknowledged.

Jaimee giggled, then turned to look at her mother. “And you, mum, were you attracted to him as well?”

“Yes,” Olivia answered honestly, remembering the jolt of arousal that shot through her when she’d first met James. “I was.”

Jaimee smiled. “So you guys didn’t give in, and screw around right away. What happened to change that?”

“We completed our mission,” James said simply.

Jaimee shook her head slightly in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Olivia and James glanced at each other, then looked back at their daughter.

“Your father was almost shot…”

“…while preventing your mother from being shot.”

Jaimee’s gaze darted between them both, her eyes wide with shock. “What?! You were… shot?!”

“Almost, yes,” Olivia replied. “And after such an intense experience like that, emotions are heightened. One thing led to another, and as often happens in those cases…”

“You slept together.”

“Yes,” they answered at the same time.

“What I don’t understand, and again I’m really glad you didn’t, why didn’t you guys use protection?” Jaimee asked them.

“We did,” James replied.

“Obviously you didn’t, at least once,” Jaimee pointed out.

“Yeah,” James nodded. “One time it was more than just sex.” His face softened as he looked at Olivia, and squeezed her hand as he said softly, “And that was the one time we made love.”

“Yes,” Olivia whispered, turning to meet James’ eyes and smiled, returning the pressure of his fingers. She turned back to Jaimee after a few moments to find her smiling at them. “That’s when you were conceived.”

“You obviously didn’t find out until you got home,” Jaimee began, and Olivia nodded, “so how did you know I wasn’t daddy’s?”

“Your father had a vasectomy after Tommy was born,” Olivia explained.

“Oh,” Jaimee said. “And he knew about…” She gestured between them.

“Yes.”

“Did you consider aborting me?”

“No. It never crossed my mind,” Olivia answered without hesitation.

“What would you have done if daddy hadn’t wanted me?”

“I would have kept you no matter what?”

“Really? Even then?”

“Yes.

“Why?”

“Because you’re my child,” Olivia replied. “And you were a part of James that I selfishly wanted to keep.”

A large smile spread across Jaimee’s face, which warmed Olivia’s heart. “But thankfully, I married a good man.”

“Yes you did,” James agreed.

“How long have you known I was your daughter?” Jaimee asked him.

“Your mother told me this evening, but I’ve known for several years. Since just before I became a Double-0.”

“What’s a Double-0?”

“It’s a special rank where we work,” Olivia told her, looking at James. “How…” she began, then shook her head. “Of course, when you hacked my file.”

James grinned and nodded.

“Why didn’t you say anything to mum? Confront her about it?”

“Because in my line of work, having a family can be a liability, which is why Six tends to recruit orphans,” James explained. “But it also gave me something to fight for. You and your mother.” He smiled when Olivia squeezed his fingers, and Jaimee smiled at him. “I also knew that, when the time was right, Olivia would tell me the truth. And tonight, was the right time.”

“Speaking of the right time,” Olivia spoke up. “Here.” She lifted the album from her lap, and handed it to James. “This is for you.”

James took the album, and placed it in his lap, and then opened it. “Oh god, you were beautiful,” he said softly, as he stared at the picture gracing the first page - a very pregnant Olivia. He traced the image with his finger, then reached out to lay his hand on her belly, and turned to look at her. “I wish I could have seen you when you were pregnant with Jaimee.”

Olivia covered his hand with her, but did not respond. She had often wished, while pregnant with Jaimee, for James to be with her. She’d especially wanted him around when she had felt the first flutters of their child within her, and even more so when her libido had kicked into overdrive. Reginald had been wonderful throughout the pregnancy, and as much as she’d loved him, he hadn’t been the man she wanted at that time.

She shook her head, and focused her attention back on James as he continued to slowly flip through the album. Her heart swelled, and grew warmer with every grin and chuckle of his as he took his time looking at the various pictures of her and Jaimee.

“What’s this?” he asked, and lifted the envelope with his name on it. Olivia watched his brow furrow slightly when he saw his name on it. He turned to look at her. “This isn’t your handwriting.”

She shook her head.

“That’s daddy’s handwriting,” Jaimee said.

James’ eyes widened slightly. “Reginald left this for me? Why?” he asked.

“Read it,” Olivia told him quietly.

“Have you?”

She nodded, then bit her bottom lip as he opened the envelope and removed the letter within. She watched his eyes move over the paper as he read her late husband’s words to him, thanking him for the privilege of raising Jaimee, and his hope that James would get to know his daughter.

When he was finished, James lowered the letter, and turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak, then quickly closed it again. Olivia smiled with understanding, and reached out to cup his cheek. “I know,” she said softly.

“He was truly a good man,” James finally said.

“He was,” Olivia agreed.

“May I read it, Dad?” Jaimee asked him in a hushed voice, and Olivia wondered if she even realized she was already calling James dad.

“Of course,” he replied, and handed her the letter. As Jaimee read, James resumed flipping through the album.

Olivia shifted closer, wrapping her arm around his as she leaned against him, and told him when each picture had been taken.

“Oh wow.”

They looked up at the soft exclamation from their daughter, to find her brushing tears from her cheeks.

“That was…” she began. “That was… wow! That was very cool of daddy to do this.”

“Yeah,” James agreed. “It was.”

Jaimee rose from the chair she was sitting in, and crossed over to sit beside James. Copying her mother, she leaned against her father.

The three of them continued to look through the album.

**~007~007~007~**

“I still can’t believe he did that.”

“I was surprised when I found the album as well, and again when I read his letter to you.”

“He really was a good man.”

“Yes, he was,” Olivia agreed quietly, then smiled when she felt James’ arms tighten around her, and pull her deeper into his embrace.

“I’m glad.”

“James?”

“Mmm?”

“That last morning in France, when we made love, why did you ask me about Reg?”

James’ exhalation warmed her cheek. “I needed to know that he was a good man, and that you really loved him.”

Olivia turned in his arms, and pushed herself up to look at him. “Why?”

“So that I wouldn’t ask you to run away with me,” he answered in a low voice.

“Oh, James…”

“I wanted you. I wanted you with me,” he told her. “And if I had thought for one second, that you weren’t happy in your marriage, and with your husband, I would have whisked you away.” James smiled up at her. “But when you told me you loved him, I could see in your eyes that you really did, and that was what I needed to know. I could be happy knowing you were happy.”

Olivia shook her head in disbelief, then quickly ducked down to kiss him. She poured everything she felt for him, had always felt for him, into the kiss, and shifted her body on top of his.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,” James whispered back.

They kissed hungrily for several minutes, and Olivia moaned when she felt James’ cock hardening beneath her.

“I want you,” he told her, nipping her bottom lip.

“Yes…” She quickly slipped out of his arms, just long enough to retrieve the lube from her night table. She unsnapped the cap, and squirted a generous amount into his palm, then closed the tube, and tossed it into the drawer.

In the dim light, she watched as he slicked the cool gel up and down his stiff prick, and felt her pussy throb in anticipation.

Olivia straddled him, and took his cock in her hand.

“And remember,” she sank down on him with a low moan, “our daughter’s in the house, so we’ll need to be quiet.”

A laugh rumbled out of James as he grasped her hips. “I can’t make any promises.”


	14. Epilogue

Olivia looked up at the soft knock on her bedroom door.

“Yes?”

The door opened, and Jaimee stood there. 

“Is it okay if I come in, Mum?”

“Of course,” Olivia smiled, and beckoned her daughter in. 

Jaimee stepped into the room, closed the door behind her, and quickly made her way across the room, and joined her in front of the vanity, sitting on the end of the bench beside her mother. “Are you all right, mum?”

Olivia nodded. “Yes, Jaimee, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Jaimee prodded. “You’re not nervous at all?”

Olivia smiled. “Nervous, no. Anxious, yes.”

Jaimee grinned.

“How’s your father?”

“Funny you should ask.” Jaimee’s smile grew, and a mischievous twinkle came to her eyes. “I was sent up here with a message.”

“And what is that?”

“I was told to tell you, that if you’re not ready, and downstairs in ten minutes, he’s coming up here, tossing you over his shoulder, and carrying you out the front door.”

Olivia laughed, then reached for her blush.

“Do you think dad will really do it?” Jaimee asked.

“Yes I do,” she replied with a smile, stroking the brush lightly over her cheek. Once she was finished, Olivia stood, then crossed over to her bed. She removed her robe, tossed it to the middle of the mattress, then lifted the dress she’d laid out earlier.

“I’m glad you chose that one,” Jaimee said softly, still sitting at the vanity.

“So am I,” Olivia agreed, and carefully slipped it on.

She’d just tugged the skirt into place when there was a knock on the door.

“Mum? May we come in?”

“Yes,” Olivia called out, and smiled when the door opened, and Gerald and Thomas entered.

“You look wonderful, mum,” Thomas told her.

“I agree with Tommy, mum, you look great,” Gerald said.

“Thank you,” she replied.

“We’ve been asked to tell you,” Thomas began, “that you have five minutes.”

Olivia laughed, as she stepped into her heels. “Is that so?” she asked, as she moved back to her vanity.

“Yes,” Gerald told her with a grin, then remarked. “I think James is nervous. He’s pacing around the living room like a caged animal.”

“He’s not the only one,” Jaimee told her brother.

Olivia turned to look at her children. “I am not nervous.”

“Then why are you putting your watch on backwards?” Jaimee pointed out, biting back a grin.

Olivia looked down, and swore softly. “All right, perhaps I am a little nervous,” she admitted, then lifted her head, and regarded her children. “Gerald, Thomas, are you both truly okay with this?”

Gerald glanced at Thomas, then the two of them walked over to her. Gerald reached down to grasp her hands, and nodded. “Yes, mother, we are. James is a good man, and it is more than obvious how crazy he is about you.”

“And you him,” Thomas said, smiling. “And knowing dad was okay with him helps.”

“We know he’d want you to be happy with James,” Gerald told her.

Olivia blinked back the tears that had suddenly sprang to her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered, and hugged them both, rising up to kiss their cheeks.

“EM!”

James’ shout startled them all, followed by the sound of pounding footsteps on the stairs.

“I think my five minutes are up,” Olivia quipped, just as James strode into the room.

“Time’s up,” he said, as he crossed over to her, and scooped her up into his arms. “I’m not waiting a moment longer.”

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the amused chuckles and giggles from her children as James carried her out of the bedroom. “I thought you were going to toss me over your shoulder.”

“Changed my mind,” James told her, as he quickly, but carefully, hurried down the stairs. He stopped when he reached the bottom, and smiled at her. “Easier to kiss you this way,” he said, just before covering her mouth with his.

“Oh my god, don’t you two ever stop?”

Olivia eased her mouth from James’ at their daughter’s exclamation. She glanced over James’ shoulder to see Jaimee grinning at her from the stairwell. Gerald and Thomas wore similar expressions.

“Why does everyone keep asking us that?” Olivia inquired.

“Jealousy,” James replied, turning to look back at his daughter and her brothers. He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. “So, Em, are you ready to marry me?”

Olivia smiled, and nodded, sliding a hand to cup his cheek. She drew his mouth back to hers, brushing her lips against his. “Yes, James my love, I am very ready to marry you.”


End file.
